Our Flock
by ShadowGal320
Summary: You all Know Max and Her flock. But have you meet Shadow and her flock? A group of mutants made a few years before Max and Fang. These were building blocks of creating how Max develops and advances. Join Shadow in her race to avenge her older brother and keep her flock as one. Pairing- Shadow and Silent. Rated T For Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Shadow POV

Hey, I'm Shadow, I'm 18 and I have my own flock. The flock I have to raise, at least I'm not alone. In this Flock there's Silent who's also 18 and my second in command. There's Zack who's 5 he's like my little boy. Then there's Ian who's 14 and blind. He was born blind, but never has any issues with anything. Leo's also 14 and is Ian's twin brother. He's not blind, but looking exactly like Ian. Talia is 8 and is sweet as an angel. There's Bright who's 11. I'm the leader of them all, and were trying our best to stay alive.

Shadow- 18

Silent- 18

Ian- 14

Leo- 14

Bright- 11

Talia- 8

Zack- 5

Chapter 1

Shadow POV

I threw another log on the fire and leaned back against the cool cave wall. The fire sparked and burned at a steady pace. I smiled and glanced at my flock. Zack was fast asleep on his back, his head resting on my bunched up jacket. Ian was asleep right next to the fire, his face maybe a foot away from the flame. Leo was asleep in the back of the cave. Talia was asleep in wolf form curled up against Ian's back, with Bright next to her.

Then there was Silent. He was wide awake as always, sitting at the end of the cave looking out at the night sky. He's been my best friend since our days at the school. He had been in the dog crate next to mine. We would stay up and talk all the time, mess with the white coats. Anything to pass the time. Every since we got out of the school, he's my second in command and best friend. I got up from where I was resting, walked over and sat by him.

"Can't sleep?" I asked looking out at the night sky. It was a full moon and there were thousands of stars in the sky. There was cool breeze that sent chills up your spine. It was the kind of weather you wanted to fly in.

"No" He replied his voice emotionless. "Nice night for a fly though" He stood up and dusted off his jeans. He smirked and jumped straight out of the cave and down the cliff side. I watched as he plummeted downwards. When he was around 50 feet above the ground, his wings snapped out and he soared upwards. His wings were black as night and were almost darker then mine.

I was watching him fly when I felt a light tug on my sleeve. I turned to see Zack; his black hair was messed up from being asleep. I turned and picked him up placing him on my hip. I stood up and walked back into the cave.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked once I got to my spot. Zak yawned curling up against me.

"I had another nightmare" He mumbled closing his eyes. I smiled and gently rocked him. Zak really was my son. The school had made him from my DNA, I'm unsure who else. He had my eyes with were Brown and my black hair. He had Jet black wings, which was around 10 feet long. Barely enough to keep him air born for 5 hours.

"Was it about the school?" He stiffened. They had tested all kinds of things on him. It had been worse then me, or Silent, or even Ian. They had made him run for days on end. Just because he could! He was skinny as a twig from the lack of food they gave him. By now he had evened out. They had forced him to fly in wind tunnels, to see how much of a powerful flier he was.

"Y-Yeah" He stuttered softly, burying his head into my arms. I gently rocked him.

"It was just a bad dream. It wasn't real, everyone's Alright and so are you ok" I whispered softly in his ear. His breathing slowed and soon he was back to sleep. I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes, keeping him close to me. I slowly extended my wings and covered us both and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow POV

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow" An annoying voice repeated in my ear. "Wake up!" my eyes shot open and I sat up fast hands curled into fists. The person speaking had been Talia. I sighed. She was always the first one up and had the habit of waking up me when she got up. I was about to close my wings, when Zack shivered. I closed them and took off my jacket laying it over him.

"What do you want Talia?" I asked her. She bit her lip and glanced at my back pack. Then back at me. Her Large Brown eyes pleading. Yep she was hungry.

"Help you, but don't go over board" I said standing up and stretching. Everyone was asleep how I had left them last night. I looked around again and smiled when I found Silent asleep his head on his back pack.

I walked to my pack and snatched it from Talia before she took to much food. I tossed her a pop tart and a water bottle. She smiled and went back to her spot and began eating. I grabbed a water bottle and sat back down by Zack. I opened the bottle and gradually took a sip. The cool water felt good against my dry neck.

Soon Ian was awake. He sat up and shook the dust from his hair. His hair was blond, well more of a dirty blond. It was long and partially covered his eyes. Which it didn't really matter. He was blind anyway.

"Morning Ian" I said and he turned his head to my direction, focusing on the sound of my voice.

"Morning Shad, toss me a pop tart and some water" He said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Sure" I grabbed a pop tart and water. "Here they come" I tossed them over the fire that had gone out during the night and he caught the water with no effort, but missed the pop tart. Instead the pop tart nailed Bright in the head. She shot to her feet and was in fighting stance in a second. I was so proud of her

"No ones attacking Bright" I took another sip of water, "Not unless Ian's pop tart is a threat"

"It is very deadly!" Ian growled. "It will kill you!"

"I want to see it try" He sprang over Talia and tackled me into the ground. Pinning my arms above my head. He was and is twice as strong as me, when he wants to be.

"Eat the pop tart!" He shouted playfully trying to cram it in my mouth. I turned my head each time and it smashed into my cheek. Eventually he figured out what I was doing and held my head in place.

"This is assault! Help me!" I cried to everyone. Everyone was awake now and watching us to see what was happening.

"Shut up and eat the stupid pop tart"

"Never!" I shouted squirming under his grip.

"Alright Ian Let her go" Silent Stepped up pulling Ian off me. "Go eat your stupid pop tart"

"Fine" He grumbled walking to the back of the cave. I stood up and dusted off my jeans.

"Thanks Silent." I said, he nodded. "Now guys we need to keep moving, we don't want the school to get the upper hand and find us. I say we head east over to New York."

"Why New York?" Leo asked shoving his jacket in his bag.

"Full of Freaks. We'll blend" Came Silent's calm cool voice. I swear he didn't have any other tone.

"Exactly, we'll blend in, and we can keep looking for schools in that area" I explained. "We all know the institute is over there, we might be able to take them down"

"Key word might!"

"Shut up Leo! I actually want to go to New York unlike some people!" Bright said scowling at him. I smiled lightly ruffling her hair.

"Ignore him Bright. He's just being a pain in the butt" I said. "But first off were going to need disguises so anyone from 'The School' Wont recognizes us." The guys groaned, but the girls looked excited.

"OK my Little Fashion Diva's I know you have make up and a bunch of other stuff in your packs so get them out and make us all look different!" I said sitting down. Talia and Bright squealed in excitement and jumped up raising towards there packs.

"This is bad idea" Silent said sitting beside me. I jumped slightly looking over at him.

"Yeah I know. Bad idea letting them give us make overs. Now shut up or I'll let them dye your hair pink" He rolled his eyes, knowing it was a joke.

"Shadow! What color do you want you hair to be!" Bright called from over by her pack. She was pulling out a crap tone of hair dye.

"I'd like to keep my hair black thank you very much!" I yelled back. They came walking over with 4 bottles of hair dye.

"Alright! Shadow your going to be a red head, Silent blonde, Ian and Leo Black hair"

"Objection!" Silent and I both yelled at the same time. The Younger three giggled and I shot them glares.

"I am not gonna be blonde!" Silent said, as I mentally pictured him as a blonde. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"And I am defiantly not having red hair! You know I hate red heads!"

"Then why do you have red streaks?" Leo called from where Talia was dying his hair black.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, "Silent I'll make you a deal. You go blonde I'll go red head. Deal?"

"Fine" He muttered crossing his arms.

"Alright let's get this over with" I said as Bright came over with a bottle of red hair dye. This was gonna be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silent POV

OK I really hate those children! I am not a blond. Blond is not my hair color! If you haven't noticed I only like black. The only bright side of this was Shadow had to get her hair dyed red. Which would be funny! She hates red heads. I really mean hates. Every time we see a red head she practically evacuates the room.

After Talia finished dying the Twins hair black she came over to me with the blonde hair dye. I shot her a sharp glare.

((_Italics=Shadow_ **Bold= Silent))**

**Why did I agree to this!**

_Cuz you're stupid like that_

**Not funny Shadow...**

_No! Very funny!_

**You're so dead later**

_Naaaa We can kill each other when the others ditch us to go clean up at the pond._

**Sweet! We can kill each other then!**

_Yay! Oh god brights dying my hair red now..._

**At least you're not blonde...**

_Hey! At least your hair color matches your personality._

"Guys! If your gonna have a conversation at least tell us what your saying!" Bright said as she finished dying Shadow's hair.

"We were discussing killing each other when you guys ditch us to clean up at the pond" Shadow said cracking her knuckles. I Glanced over at her and was shocked! She looked completely different.

"Yeah that's what you guys do while were gone. Kill each other" Leo said snorting a laugh.

"More like kiss then kill" Ian said giving his twin a high five. I glared at them both. I almost smirked when I saw the glare Shadow was giving them. She only glared like that when we fought. And when we fight its like World War 3 is about to begin.

"Ian is lucky you can't see her. She's giving you the glares she gives Silent when he disagrees with her"

"I'm so lucky to be blind"

"Shut up or you'll both be deaf too!" Shadow shouted. They rolled there eyes.

"Well since Silent is done becoming a blonde... let's head down to the pond! Shall we?" Talia said handing me a mirror. I looked at myself. The Whole Blond hair did not go with the Black outfit. It really didn't.

"Yes! Please! Get the Heck away from us!" Shadow pleaded and I smiled.

"Fine gosh. We'll dye our hair and Zack's when we get back!" Bright said grabbing her back and starting towards the end of the cave.

"I swear to god you dye my sons hair red and I'll tape your wings shut and push you off a cliff!" Shadow yelled. I chuckled lightly. She was always so violent. It was one of the things we had in common.

"Fine! He can be blond then!" She shouted jumping off the edge and taking off. Her pure white wings supporting her. Then the twins jumped off there wings were a light brown kind of like saw dust. Then Talia her wings were dark brown almost as dark as her skin. Then Zack jumped off. His Black wings were so much Like Shadows.

Shadow. She was my best friend. She had been in the Dog crate next to mine. I remember the day I knew she would be my best friend forever. We were escaping the school. Our first time flying and we were flying over and high up fence. My pant leg had gotten caught on the fence. I had told Shadow to leave me and fly off but he refused. She flew back over and unhooked my jeans from the fence. She had saved me from having to stay there any longer. Even though I would stay at the school if it meant saving her life.

"Great. There gone and I'm bored" Shadow complained playing with her lighter. This was my chance.

_Make sure to review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shadow POV

"Great there gone and I'm bored!" I complained playing with my lighter. "I was gonna light Ian's hair on fire and call him sparky!" Yeah when I'm bored I get violent and some times it involves fire. That's why Leo's eyebrows are uneven.

I don't know how many times I've lit people's hair on fire. I've never lit Zack's hair on fire. He's a good boy and never deserves it. I tried lighting Silent's hair on fire. He chased me around with a tree branch telling me if I ever lit him on fire he'd shove me in a tree trunk and leave me. With in 5 minutes we were laughing. I've never lit Talia or Brights hair on fire. They throw a hissy fit and yell at me for ruining there hair. It's funny. Fire. It's a girl's best friend. I sighed and repeatedly flicked the lighter on and off watching the flame.

Suddenly Silent got up from where he was and came over and sat down next to me. Really close. I didn't scoot away though.

"You know... its not so bad having the others gone" He said drumming his fingers on my knee.

"Yeah...It's just us" I said in a low voice, keeping my eyes on my lighter. He slowly reached over and took the lighter out of my hand.

"Shadow" He sighed, "I need to tell you something...I need you to listen" He took a few deep breaths.

"I'm listening Silent and you know you can tell me anything." I said sincerely. He looked as though he was debiting.

"Alright..." He took another deep breath, "Shadow. I love you" I froze. Did he mean it? Or was this a prank from Leo and Ian. Cause if it is I'm gonna beat those boys.

"Y-You Love me" I stuttered. I had never felt like this before. I did Love him. He was more then a best friend, more then a brother. He was the only person I completely trusted in this group. He knew all my deepest secrets.

Suddenly he stood up. "This was a mistake" He mumbled starting towards the mouth of the cave, "You obviously don't feel the same way" I shot my feet running after her shoving him into the wall of the cave.

"I love you too" I said crashing my lips against his. He was startled for a second, and then wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me back. I threw my arms around his neck.

Soon we broke apart breathing heavy, but smiling. This was amazing. Finally it had happened. I was with the one person I truly loved. I one and only person I truly and utterly cared about.

"Alright. I can't take you seriously as a Blonde" I said patting his cheek. "Let's get your hair dying back to the normal color" I moved my arms from his neck and walked over to Talia's pack grabbing the hair dye remover.

"You sure you can do this?" He asked sitting on the ground.

"Talia and Bright did it. How hard could it be?" I said opening the bottle. The others were gonna freak when they came home to see our hair normal...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leo POV

"Fear me!" Ian shouted, "Fear the blind boy!" I rolled my eyes and continued hovering over him my wings out.

"Quit fooling around! If were not back soon you know they'll come after us!" Bright said wringing her Blond hair out.

"Yeah like they'll come after us! There probably back at the cave making out!" I called down to her. "There probably all"

"Oh Silent you big hunk! I love you!" Ian Said in a girly voice. We all busted out laughing.

"I love you to! Let's make out" I replied in a deep voice. This time we all fell over laughing. We all knew the two of them liked each other. Everyone knew! Except them. I mean we drop all kind of hints and stuff. Well the mainly jokes but whatever.

"I think it's weird" Zack said from where he sitting in the lake. Right on the edge playing in the sand. He rarely talked to anyone but Shadow. Who was his mom. She's always been there for him. They had created him 5 almost 6 years ago when we were kidnapped by the school again. We were there for 3 months! They had tested a bunch of stuff on everyone. Then One day they brought this kid into the room and threw him in a cage! He looked like a guy version of Shadow. Eventually we found his file and it said he was a made from Shadow's DNA. It didn't label the father. But its probably one of us guys in the group. Most of us think its Silent. But when we mentioned it. He hit us with a tree branch.

"What do you mean buddy?" I asked flying down and sitting by him, keeping my wings out to dry.

"I don't like seeing my mommy with anyone." He said dragging his fingers threw the sand.

"It's alright Bud. You know she still loves you. You're her favorite out of all of us!" I said.

"Yeah! You're her favorite! She hasn't burned your eye brows off yet!" Bright said skipping over with Talia.

"She burned off mine!" Ian said. "I just grew them back!" It was true Shadow had burned off his eyebrows. I really mean burned. She pinned him down and held a lighter to his eye brows. That was the best Halloween ever! I can still remember what happened...

**Flashback!**

"_Ian! Give me your candy!" Shadow shouted chasing him around the house._

"_Never!" He shouted back dashing up the stairs but tripping over a wire expertly set up by Silent._

"_The candy is mine!" Shadow shouted holding up the pillow sack stuffed with candy. "Now for your punishment1" She ran into her room and came back with her Zippo lighter with the letter I on it. She shoved him on the ground duct taping his arms down. She leaned over him and flipped on the lighter and started burning off his eye brows._

"_Who's next!" we all ditched our candy and ran_

**End of Flashback**

"Now can we go back to the cave?" Talia asked. We all nodded and spread our wings. First was Bright, Then Ian, then Talia, and Zack. Then Finally I jumped up flapping my wings to get air born. Soon we were all high up and getting higher. I could see the cave from here, so could everyone else.

"Guys land on the ledge two the right of the cave!" I yelled over the wiping winds. They did as I said and we all landed.

"Now everyone quiet" I peered around the corner and into the cave. They were sitting in the back of the cave talking and laughing. I could faintly hear there conversation.

"That was the stupidest idea ever" Silent said a smirk on his face.

"Was not! You look better as a Blonde with brown streaks" Shadow replied. I smirked and held in a laugh.

"WERE HOME!" Zak screaming walking into the cave. I mentally glared at him as the rest of us entered the cave.

"Well don't you look adorable all cleaned up" Shadow said picking up Zack

"Hey Silent! Love you hair!" I said with a smirk.

"Ok your dead" He shot up and ran at me drawing a pocket knife. I quickly darted out of the cave him following.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silent POV

I settled down by the fire with the group. Bright and Talia were whispering back and forth, about my hair. Ian and Shadow were arguing about who was gonna go get fire wood. Zack was starting the fire, and Leo was cleaning up his bloody nose. Serves him right. He made fun of my hair so I smashed his face in. I was gonna use my pocket knife but Shadow took it and said I couldn't have it back.

"Ladies! If your done with your tea party why don't both of you go get fire wood!" I said to Ian and Shadow.

"I'm blind! How am I suppose to find firewood" Ian Insisted using his blind excuse again I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah because you're so Handy capped." Shadow said; "Like you can't cook or make fires, or beat us all at monopoly and poker, or drive a car for that matter" I smirked. Even though he was blind one day he had tricked us all into letting him drive a car. Surprisingly he was better then all of us! Well even though only me and Shadow could legally drive. But what ever.

"Why don't you and Silent go get fire wood and leave me in charge" He suggests hands on his hips.

"Fine. We will go get fire wood" She replied, "BUT! Leo's in charge not you" She walked over to Zack and kissed his forehead. Then walked over to the front of the cave opening her wings. I stood up and followed after her opening my wings.

As we took off I could faintly hear Ian mumbling something about being an awesome leader. I rolled my eyes and flew up beside Shadow.

"You think they suspect anything?" She asked not looking at me. I knew what she meant. She meant did any of them suspect what had happened when we were alone.

"No." I replied giving her a one word answer. She smirked then rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate it when you do that"

"Do what?"

"Give me those one word answers. You know I hate it when you do that. Is it to much trouble to say a sentence for once?" I smothered a laugh as she landed near some trees.

"Yes it is" I said landing by her, "There's a town near by. We need some more food. I Think the others are getting sick of raccoon" she laughed lightly breaking a tree branch off a tree.

"Sounds good. Its easier shopping with out the younger ones" She said nodding in agreement. We got more fire wood. Then left it in a pile and headed towards town.

We walked into the grocery store and grabbed a cart. I being the kind person I am pushed the cart around. We walked around the store for a while grabbing stuff off the shelves. I groaned completely bored. It was kind of boring with out one of the younger ones bugging us. You know. Like Bright and Talia asking us to buy them make up. Or Leo asking for an Xbox or something. Ian trying to get us to buy him a cane. I mean he's blind and all but does he really need a cane? Then there's Zack who wants every freaking toy in the store. It's a total nightmare.

Eventually we had gotten enough stuff and walked up to a register. The Cashier was a Regular looking guy. Someone who probably wouldn't turn into an eraser. Even if he did we could easily take him down with out a second thought. We started loading stuff on the register, when I noticed the cashier was trying to flirt with Shadow.

"This is a lot of stuff" The guy whose name tag said Alex said.

"Yeah got a big family" She replied back not even glancing his way. I mentally smirked.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. You know. Maybe you could take a break from your family and get some ice cream or something?" He asked leaning over the register.

"Nope I'm good" She replied as I wrapped an arm around her waist death glaring the cashier. He completely ignored me!

"Come on. It'll be fun" He said winking. That pushed me over the edge.

"Back. Off. My. Girlfriend." I snapped punching him square in the nose. His nose snapped as he fell back startled at my action. Mean while Shadow was trying not to laugh while gathering the bags. I took a few and we dipped for the door as security came after us. We quickly got outside and were air born in seconds. The last thing I saw before the store was out of sight was camera flashing.

"You just had to punch the cashier didn't you?" Shadow asked smirking.

"Well duh! He kept trying to ask you out! Like I'm not gonna do anything!" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Your totally Jelly!" She yelled as we landed back buy where we set the fire wood. This was gonna be a long night...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bright POV

"I am an awesome leader! How dare they not put me in charge!" Ian complained for the third time.

"Ian! Shut up! No one cares about what you think! You're not in charge Leo is. Plus he's the oldest here" I yelled at him getting irritated.

"Fine" He grumbled sitting down dragging his fingers in the dirt. I smirked and continued braiding Talia's hair. I had dyed it light brown. She looked different as to the usual dark black hair. Most of us had black hair. Except me and the twins. I had Bright Blonde hair, or well did. My hair was now Dark Black matching the twin's hair. I had just finished dying Zack's hair it was now, despite Shadow's arguing, Red. His hair had to match his moms, if they were gonna pass off as her kid. We had a plan to pass off as a family. So I had made Silent and Shadow look like adults. We were gonna head to New York and hopefully get a hotel room. I'm getting tired of a cave floor for a bed.

"Me too Bright" Zack said from across the cave. I stopped braiding and looked over at him confused. In fact everyone had stopped to look at him.

"What do you mean? I never said anything" I said confused. I hadn't said anything. So why had he said that? He frowned.

"You said you were tired of sleeping on cave floors"

"I didn't say it...I Thought it" His face lit up and everyone else groaned. Another mind reader? Really. Shadow and Silent were already mind readers. So we never got away with anything! Now another mind reader? You've got to be joking.

"I can read minds!" He said excitedly, "Leo! Think of a number!"

"I don't like this game..." He mumbled. "Alright I got a number.

"Seventy five and two fifth!" Leo Laughed.

"Yes! That is correct! Ding Ding Ding! We have another mind reader here!" Leo cheered clapping his hands.

"Yeah like that proves anything! Leo always thinks of that number!" Ian declared from where he was in the back of the cave mumbling. I rolled my eyes.

"Not always! I think of Bacon to duh!" We all laughed loudly.

Then everything got quiet as we heard a howl in the distance. Everyone froze. Erasers? IF it was regular wolves we could handle them. But if they sent as many erasers as last time, we won't be able to win. At least not without Shadow and Silent. They fight till there completely unable to stand. Last time they fought like that was 6 years ago when we were taken. That fight was a bloody fight that ended badly.

The Howl came again this time louder. We got to our feet. Ian, Leo, and I moving towards the front of the cave. We knew if it was erasers we were to protect Zack and Talia at all cost. As well as each other. I cracked my knuckles looking out on the horizon. I could see them now. 100 erasers. More or Less. Both way there were a lot of them, and our leaders were no where to be found. Had they already been caught? No. They were to strong.

"Alright! Everyone to the air! We got to fight this out!" Leo Yelled snapping his wings out and taking off, Ian not far behind. I had sure Zack and Talia were air born before I took off. It wasn't long before we were in tight hand to hand combat.

I charged at an eraser swinging my feet out slamming them into his chest. He dropped a few feet but came surging back up on the attack. I barrel rolled over him snapping my arm around his neck. I grabbed my wrist with my other hand and pulled it suffocating the eraser.

"Bright! Look out!" Leo yelled as another dropped down from about yanking me off the other. His hairy hand gripping my wings tightly ready to rip them off.

"Where's your leader huh? They ditch you in the wood" He snarled in my ear as I struggled.

Suddenly he was gone. I looked back to see Ian beating him. He waved me off to go help the others and I nodded diving for Zack who was dealing with 2 erasers on his own. I dived down on one my foot nailing him in the neck. A Terrible cracking noise rang out threw the air as his neck snapped. He dropped and crashed into the ground. I looked down at my side. His claws had swiped me across my side. It was a large cut. But I wasn't worried about it right now. I took out the other eraser the same way. Zack smiled at me, his lip was split and he had a black eye. I gave a slight nod and took off to help Talia who was being tossed around like a rag doll. I rammed an eraser who dropped Talia. She dropped down then flew straight up to give me a hand.

After 45 minutes I heard a bellowing scream that made the entire Flock freeze. But only for a second. I got rid of my eraser and turned to see them shoving Zack in a bur lap sack. Everyone tried to rush over and help, but we were grabbed as well.

"Get them in the Helicopter" The eraser holding Ian snarled. "Were headed home" I gulped as they carried us to a helicopter, each of us struggling. Talia was moving frantically screaming and yelling. Eventually the eraser that had her dropped her.

"Run! Go find Shadow and Silent! Go!" I screamed loudly at her. She gave a brave face and swiftly nodded before going into full drive and blast off towards where they had last been seen.

"Idiot! That makes three were leaving with out!" The eraser holding me snarled. "Let's go" The duct taped our hand and ankles and shoved us in a helicopter. We were headed for the worse place in the world... The school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shadow POV

"Silent's Jelly! Silent's Jelly!" I sang out in a cheerful voice as we flew back to the cave. He growled at me and I smirked.

"Shut up!" He snapped as we landed at the cave. It was empty. No Flock in sight. There packs were still here. Maybe they had gone for a swim? I set the fire wood down and looked around quickly.

"You think they just went for a swim?" I asked hopefully. If something had happened to them while we were gone, I would never forgive myself. I shouldn't have left them with out At least one of us there! I should have stayed behind and sent Silent and Leo out for fire wood! How could I be so stupid! Focus! I quickly reminded myself that we hadn't been attacked in a while and everyone was probably safe.

"I don't think they went for a swim." Silent said. I turned and hurried over to him, in his hand was a piece of Bright's jacket. It was shredded and covered in blood. Bright's blood. I gasped. I knew it!

"They got them all! I can't believe it! No... No... No" I sank to my knee's head in my hands. "That means they got Zack too!" I had promised Zack he would never go back there again. I couldn't keep the promise now. He was already on his way there. Silent crouched by me putting a hand softly on my back, right between my wings.

"It's alright. Were gonna get them back. We always do" He said softly. I nodded and got to my feet opening my wings.

"Pack up. I'm scouting the area." He nodded and I took off into the sky. I circled the area looking in the trees. I circled the area for around 5 minutes till I saw something. It was on the ground Brown wings. An eraser? I dove down to check it out. I gasped. It was Talia. My Talia. My little Broken down and beaten Talia.

"Talia!" I shouted when I was in ear shot. Her head raised slowly and she smiled at the sight of me. I landed closing my wings and hurrying to her side.

"Oh My Gosh. Talia what happened?" I asked pulling off my jacket and ripping it into a bandage and wrapping it around her stomach, which was cut it several spots. She sniffled wiping away tears and blood from her face.

"E-Erasers came" She said shakily, "We all fought as hard as we could. They got the others. I managed to get free. A-An Bright told me to go look for you guys. B-But my wings were so tired, and there's a big cut in my left one. It was hard to fly... I...I" She couldn't finish; she had broken down into sobs and loud crying. I pulled her into a light hug rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's Alright. Were gonna get them back, Alright? I promise you. Were gonna get the flock back and destroy the school" I whispered in her ear. She nodded, her face pressed against my shoulder. I gathered her up in my arms and took to the sky, flying back to the cave.

By time I got back to the cave Silent had the cave all packed up and was waiting for me. I landed on the edge of the cave setting Talia down on the ground. She had stopped crying during the flight but was extremely tired and in no shape to fly.

"Erasers got them. There probably at the school by now" I said to Silent who stiffened. None of us had good memories of the school. Silent had it the worse though. He is able to fly for up to 5 days straight. They had made him go that long in a wind tunnel. They had tried to make him have replace limbs if they were gone. They had ripped off his wings to see if they'd grow back. They ended up reattaching them to his back. He had been in pain for weeks.

"Let's head into town and get a Hotel room. She's in no shape to fly or even fight" Silent said grabbing his pack along with Leo and Ian's packs. I nodded picking up Mine, Brights, and Talia's pack.

"I-I can fly I'm alright" Talia insisted trying to stand. She barely got up before stumbling. I scooped her up in my arms.

"No. You're hurt enough. Were gonna go get a hotel room and let you rest up, then go after the others" I said as we took off.

It took us an hour to fly into town find a hotel and get a room on the top floor. Talia had long since fell asleep during the flight. I set her down on one of the two beds there were. I pulled the cover up to her chin and smiled. I was At least happy two of my flock members were safe. Now to rescue the others...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Zack POV

The Truck rammed to a stop startling us all. We had been in this truck now for around 5 or 6 hours after that extremely long helicopter ride. It had been pure Heck. The back doors of the van opened letting in the light, meaning it was morning. We all turned our heads blocking the light from our eyes. All except Ian since he's blind after all.

The Erasers yanked us out of the van dragging us into the school. I looked around memorizing every hall way. Every door and every window. Everything really. They dragged us down a dark hall way and shoved open a door. I could see the dog crates already. Each of our faces drained of all color. The Twins and Bright were struggling, but I had given up. I was barely strong enough to handle 1 eraser. Not enough to hand the 2 that were carrying me. The others were a lot stronger and were able to take on eraser after eraser. My mom is the best at it though.

The Last time erasers attacked us. Was well before I was created. But the others have told me about the fight. Everyone had fought hard and tough. Talia had gone down first her knee snapped in 2 places and a broken arm. Then Ian with a side kick to the temple knocking him out, causing him some brain damage. Or At least we all think. Next Down was Bright with 3 broken ribs one of them stabbed a hole in her lung. Leo came slamming down a broken nose, a shattered knee cap, and a dislocated shoulder. Ouch. Then there was Silent. He rarely went down in a fight but when he did it was serious. He had gone down with a broken jaw, two broken legs and arms, his wings snapped, and a black eye.

Then there was my mom. The one who went down kicking and screaming. She never gave up. Every. That's how I knew we were getting out of this place. She wouldn't stop until we were all together again. Her, Silent, and Talia would come slamming threw that door any time soon and break us out. Giving out love and hugs to us all. But sadly it hasn't happened yet.

They threw us in the crates slamming the doors and locking them before exiting the room. I sniffled and pressed myself against the back of my cage. The others were around me. Leo to my left, Bright to my Right, and Ian across the isle from us.

"Why is it the blind one gets to be by himself?" Ian scoffed. We all chuckled. Ian always knew how to make someone smile. Even in the darkest of times he could make someone smile.

"I don't know. Because your you?" Leo said sarcastically. I gave a light chuckle along with everyone else.

We all went quiet as the door to the room opened. Several white coats walked in with some ugly looking erasers. I gulped and scooted back in my cage. They stopped in front of my cage and crouched down peering inside it.

I went pale as my cage opened. They reached inside the cage as I pressed myself against the back of it. The Grabbed my arm and yanked me out. By now the others were yelling and screaming trying to bust there cage doors open. They dragged me out of the room and down the hall. I silently memorized every way in and out. A left then a right...Another Right and straight. Simple.

They strapped me down to an ice, cold, metal table. I struggled against the straps. I gulped knowing they weren't gonna give me any drugs to numb the pain. My shirt was ripped open and a scalpel was pressed to my chest. I struggled under it as it ripped threw my skin. I Let out a bellowing scream that echoed threw the building.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Silent POV

After we had eaten breakfast we had packed up and left the hotel. We were currently air born and on our way to the school. I smiled as Shadow and I flew. Our wings touched with every stroke, sending a small jolt of electricity. I closed my wings and dive bombed.

Shadow closed her wings following after me. She dove down and down. Talia flew to

"Silent! She's not pulling up!" Talia said her voice was full of panic. I heard the panic in my voice and folded my wings in diving down after her. I caught her 50 feet above the ground. Her hands were covering her ears and her eyes were closed. I could see the tears and that she was shaking.

"Shadow are you OK?" Talia asked when we were in ear shot.

"Let's land" I said angling downward. She followed, her wings copying my movement. We dove threw the trees landing on the soft grassy ground. I closed my wings and set Shadow on the ground.

"Shadow can you hear us?" Talia asked. Shadow was shaking and was extremely pale.

"Shadow. Shadow." I shook her shoulders as I spoke, "Say something"

"T-There E-Experimenting on H-Him!" She said her voice shook.

"Who? Who are experimenting on?" I asked afraid it was someone on our team

"Z-Zack! I can hear him screaming!" She stuttered, "I can feel them cutting into his chest!" I pulled her on to my lap and stroked her hair.

"Its Alright, we'll get him back. I promise" I whispered in her ear. Her Breathing slowed as she relaxed.

I gave a faint smile as her eyes opened. She had stopped shaking and looked almost calm.

"Shadow? Are you OK?" Talia asked her voice shaky. The younger ones had never seen her cry. Leo and I have seen her cry. Once. That was the time she had caught her wing on a power line. Her wing had snapped and it had shocked the heck out of her. That was when Ian had taken the younger ones to the park. Shadow and I were only 14 at the time. That was 4 years ago.

"I'm Alright" She said sitting up, moving out of my lap.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I could hear him screaming...I could feel them cutting into him. I felt like I was in his place" She said. I laced our hands together. She looked at me her brown eyes showing she was scared for her son.

"We're gonna get him back I promise. He's alive and will stay that way" I said squeezing her hand. She pulled her hand away and stood up.

"Alright. Let's get going again. If we can fly threw the day, no breaks, we can make it there by tomorrow morning. Think we can do that?" She said in her leader way.

"Yeah!" Talia cheered and I gave a small nod. She smiled opening her wings.

"Now let's go. We've got family to save" I opened my wings along with Talia. We shot threw the tree tops and were back in the air with in minutes. Despite the slight delay of her being hurt we would have to move twice as fast to make up for lost time. But we'll manage...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leo POV

They had taken Zack hours ago. I was beginning to worry. What if he never came back? That mean's he'd be dead. Then when Shadow finds out the white coats are dead. Well Heck there already dead. There gonna have to deal with Silent when he's mad. That's something you never want to face. A mad Silent. Scary.

The doors swung open and an eraser walked in carrying a limp Zack in there arms. I let out a breath of relief as they tossed him in the cage. He was alive. They wouldn't have brought him back if he wasn't. I waited for them to leave before speaking up.

"Zack? Buddy you alright?" I asked my voice in a whisper. He stirred lightly and opened his eyes. His Brown eyes showed his fear and how scared he was. They were slightly read which meant he had been crying.

"T-They Cut into my chest..." He said crawling over to the side of the cage by me. I stuck my arm threw the cage and rubbed his back.

"They do that to everyone here" Someone said. We all snapped our head in the direction of the voice. In the Cage above Ian's was a boy. Maybe 17 or 18. He had bright blonde hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Ian asked. His hands were folded behind his head, his eyes closed. I had almost thought he was asleep. If I didn't know any better. But I knew him. Aft all he's my twin.

"Name's Sound. I was brought in here last night while you guys were asleep" He said then partially extended his white wings. Ian snorted a laugh.

"Sound? Your Name is Sound? "He laughed, "When Silent get's here some fighting gonna go down"

"Shut up Ian! And there's gonna be fighting anyways. When Shadow sees Zack this places is gonna blow up"

"Who are Shadow and Silent?" Sounds asked. I sighed.

"There gonna come get us out of here, you can come with us if you like" Bright said cheerily.

"Hey Bright. Rethink that and who our Second leader is" Ian scoffed.

"Ian shut up!" Bright yelled, "And they'll get along. Shadow practically controls Silent."

"Shadow's our leader. Silent's her second in command" I said, "I'm Leo. The moron's Ian my twin, the girl's Bright, and this is Zack" I introduced everyone pointing at them as I said there names.

"I am not a moron!" Ian protested.

"Yeah? What's 12 times 12?"

"24!" He shouted grinning.

"Actually its 144" Sound said all smart like. "I have one of the higher level of brain functioning"

"He's a mind read like me. And my mommy. And Silent" Zack said sitting up. I could see the stitches running down his chest, since they had brought him back shirtless.

"Yeah I am. I can Shape shift as well. I can shape shift into anything I touch" He said. I gave a nod of my head. God I would do anything to be able to do that. I mean shape shifting. Its awesome! You can turn into anything.

"So tell me more about these Shadow and Silent people" Sounds said looking across the isle at me.

"Well...Shadow's our leader. She's strong, stubborn, but she cares for us, She's has a habit of burning things...as well as peoples hair." I explained.

"As For Silent. He's Stubborn. Evil and someone who will kill you for any reason" Ian added. I rolled my eyes and heard Bright snort a laugh.

"My mommy isn't stubborn" Zack protested.

"So Wait" Sound began, "Zack's...Shadow's son?"

"Yeah. He was created from her DNA" Bright explained. "Someone's coming everyone quiet"

The door creaked open and in walked several white coats and erasers. Each of us scooted back in our cages. The White coats wrote some stuff down.

"Bring in the others. Have them transport these ones outside for termination" One white coat said. The others nodded and hurried off into the hall. In Walked Shadow, Silent, and Talia. Wait a sec. They weren't busting us out.

"Mommy!" Zack bellowed pressing his face to the front of the cave.

"Shut it Brat" She snapped kicking his cage. They started loading our cages on a cart. "Get these freak's outside, its time to terminate them" oh no...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shadow POV

"Shadow we've been flying for 16 hours...Can we stop and rest" Talia complained. I sighed. My wings hand been killing me for the last hour or so. I glanced over to Talia who was being carried by Silent. She had gotten tired an hour or so ago and asked him to carry her.

"Fine. There's a town down below. We can go to a restaurant, get some food and relax for a few. Sound good Silent?" He gave a swift nod and I angled my wings. I landed in a patch of woods by the town and closed my wings. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure they had followed. They did. Silent set Talia down on the ground, before we headed into town.

We walked along the side walk Talia skipping ahead of us. I smiled. Even though everyone was still missing it brought a smile to my face seeing her so happy. Silent was walking to my left, his hand brushing past mine every few seconds.

"She's gonna find out eventually" I whispered glancing at Talia, Who had stopped skipping and looked back to make sure we were following. She saw us then kept skipping.

"So? There all gonna find out soon. We don't have to hide it" He whispered back sliding his hand in mine. Our fingers intertwined and I smiled.

"There's a restaurant up ahead to the right." I said then called "Talia! Take a right!" she didn't even look back but turned right at the street corner. It took me and Silent a few seconds to catch up to her. She was waiting outside the restaurant I had seen. She gave a huge grin when she saw us. I rolled my eyes.

" .Word." I said glaring at her. She giggled and took my other hand. We walked into the restaurant and was greeted by a women in uniform.

"Hello. Welcome to the black bear diner. Will it just be you three?" She said grabbing menus.

"Yes. Just us." I said nodding. She finally got a good look at us. See's out torn jackets, our slightly messed up hair.

"Alright...Would she like a children's menu?" I nodded. She lead us to a booth in the back of the restaurant. It was by a window. Talia sat on one side, me and Silent on the other side.

"Oh! Shadow! Look at this! They have cheese cake. I love cheese cake can I get some?" Talia begged showing me the picture of cheese cake on the menu.

"Real food first. Cake second" I said flipping threw the menu. I finally decided on Steak and closed my menu. The waitress came over.

"Hi My Name is Samantha and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" She said looking directly at Silent. She had long red hair. Which made me hate her even more! I hate red heads. Hate. Hate. Hate.

Silent looked over at me and smirked. Stupid idiotic mind reader! Talia gave us a confused look but shook her head after seeing the waitress.

"I'll take a coke" Silent said. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind setting my head on his shoulder.

"No Coke for you. You know how hyper it makes you" I said then looked up at the waitress. "He'll have a Water. I'll Have a sprite and so will she" I nodded and Talia who nodded eagerly. The waitress wrote down the order and left, but not before winking at Silent.

"You know I love coke! Why can't I have coke?" Silent complained after I had moved my arms from his neck.

"Because. Last time we let you have coke you wouldn't shut up!" I said sternly, "You ran around shoving ice down our shirts screaming 'The ban hammer has spoken!' You were insane"

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Talia said giggling. "You were annoying"

"Point taken. Water will be fine" He said as the waitress came back setting our drinks down.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked. Silent and I nodded. I looked over at Talia.

"Talia? You ready to order?" She looked up from the menu she had been coloring.

"Oh. Yeah! I'm ready to order Sh- Mom" She bit her lip giving me a look that meant she was sorry. Silent gave a grin and I elbowed him.

"I'll have the prime rib, Side of Potato's and corn. Extra gravy" Silent ordered shutting his menu. The waitress looked skeptical, but wrote it down.

"I'll take the road house steak medium rare. With Potato's and green beans" I ordered shutting my menu. She wrote it down and turned to Talia.

"Um. I want the Chicken finger meal. How many chicken tender's are in that?" Talia asked.

"Four I believe" The waitress said.

"OK. Can I have two orders of that? Two orders of fries and BBQ sauce...Please" I smiled. The waitress stopped writing and looked at her.

"Two orders? Just for yourself?" Talia nodded eagerly.

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders" She said giving us one last look before walking off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shadow POV

"She's just a stupid red head" I muttered stealing a fry from Talia's plate.

"And who has Red hair as well?" Silent snickered. I looked up at him and glared. He smirked.

"You know I hate having red hair." I snapped, "I like my hair when it was Black" He rolled his eyes and gave a small grin.

"Can I have cheese cake now?" Talia pleaded. I nodded and she squealed in excitement. Once the waiter came over we ordered her cheese cake and got our bill.

We played our bill and started out the door. I stopped, freezing like a deer in head lights. There outside the front door were 5 people who looked like male models. Erasers.

"Mom? You alright?" Talia asked still in character.

"Eraser...Outside the door" I mumbled under my breath. Her eyes widened and gave a swift nod. Silent heard me and nodded as well.

"Just act normal" Silent mumbled walking out the door first, Talia following.

"Mommy! I want to go to the zoo! Please Please Please" Talia fake begged. I sighed picking her up in case we needed to run.

"Sure sweetie" I said smiling. We were half way down the road when the erasers realized it was us and started following.

"Silent. No time. Up and Away now!" I said quickly

"But were in public. Someone could see us" He replied looking around.

"I don't care! Were not getting kidnapped too" I said setting Talia down. "Talia use that bench and Up and away now!"

Without questioning me she stood up on that bench and jumped high in the air spreading her wings soaring upwards. Everyone around us stared up at her camera flashing. I shoved Silent towards the bench as Eraser's came closer. He stood up on it and spread his wings jumping into the air.

I stepped up on the bench but was yanked down by erasers. I yanked my arm away from there grip and swung at them. My fist connected with his nose making a horrible cracking noise. I turned kicking the feet out from under another one. Two charged at me from my sides. I jumped straight up causing them to crash into one another.

"Shadow!" Silent screamed from above. I looked up to see him diving downward towards me. I punched the last eraser in the face and jumped up on the bench my arms high in the air. Silent swooped down and grabbed my hands yanking me upwards. Once we were several feet in the air he let me go and I opened my wings supporting myself.

I soared upwards as camera flashes filled the air. I glanced down to see many photographers and people holding up camera. I ducked my head and sped up circling up by Silent and Talia.

"Let's move. The School's not to far from here" I said flying ahead of them. It wouldn't take long for us to find the place.

I was right. It took us At least 45 minutes to find the school. I looked down at the yard as we circled overhead. I could see Erasers wheeling out crates into the yard. I looked closely at the people with them and froze. They were us. As in Me, Silent, and Talia.

"Silent. They cloned us. We have to get down there. They think there us" I said quickly diving downwards. Talia and Silent followed me.

"Well if it isn't some copies" I snarled as every head shot into our direction.

"Shadow!" My real flock members voices echoed as I charged at the clone of myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Silent POV

Shadow charged at her clone. I couldn't tell them apart. This was bad. As everyone was distracted by the fight I slipped over to the cages and started opening them. Ian was the closest.

"Ian. 4 o'clock. My clone take him out" I ordered yanking him from the cage. He nodded and took off. I unlocked Bright's cage next.

"Silent. Make sure you unlock his to" She pointed at some blonde haired kid who looked our age. I nodded and went on to Zack's cage.

"Zack Up and away now if you can. Stay up high no matter what" I said. He nodded and took off. In a second he was 100 feet in the air circling above us. Leo's cage was next.

"Thanks Bro We oh ya one" He said patting my shoulder then took off to help the others. I opened the cage to the one blonde kid.

"Thanks." He said then went to help fight. Who was that guy? Why did they want me to help him? I would ask later. I took off into the air dive bombing several white coats.

The Fight was long and hard. I'll tell you it ended. It ended in My clone and Talia's clone on the ground knocked out. All that stood now was the real flock and two Shadows. Now all we had to do was figure out who was who. There were identical. Same clothes, Same scars, Same voice. Heck They even had the same twitch she has. Her right eye has twitched ever since she got shocked on that power line.

"Silent how are we suppose to tell them apart?" Leo asked looking from one Shadow to the other.

"Easy. We ask them questions" I said stepping forward, "OK Were gonna ask questions only the real shadow would know." They nodded. I looked back at the flock.

"When's my birthday?" Talia said stepping up by me.

"April 4th!" Both Shadows said at the same time. There good.

"Correct" I said crossing my arms, "How many minutes are the twins apart"

"Seven because it's Ian favorite number" Both of them said. "Even though Ian believes he's older its Leo who's the oldest twin"

"Damn. There good" Ian said laughing.

"Language Ian!" One Shadow snapped. All eyes turned on her. Shadow rarely cared about Ian's swearing. It was mainly Leo who she yelled at. Mostly because he usually went to far when he swore,

"Alright..." I turned towards the flock "I know how to find out who's the real Shadow..."

"How?" Leo asked.

"Just watch" I turned back to the Shadows and held my arms open, "Shadow come give me a hug" One Shadow easily walked forward wrapping her arms around me. The other one crossed her arms looking from me to the flock. She gave me a look that meant 'the flocks right there'

"Guys." I pointed at the Shadow that didn't hug me, "That's Shadow" I grabbed the one that hugged me and slammed her into the ground arms behind her back. The real Shadow came over giving out hugs.

"Good to know you guys can tell me from a clone" She joked giving Ian a hug. After I slammed the clone shadow into the dust I stood up.

"OK Let's get out of here before they send something after us" I said quickly. Everyone nodded.

"Wait. Silent take the others a go. I need to get something" Shadow said before taking off towards the school. I shrugged and told everyone to take off. Talia flew upwards followed by Bright and the Twins. I looked back before snapping open my wings and taking off upwards.

Shadow POV

I raced threw the halls of the school dodging erasers and whitecoats. I memorized my route so I wouldn't get lost. I finally found the room I was looking for and kicked the door open. The room was huge full of Cabinets. I quickly ran over to one and yanked it open. Files. Thousands of them. How was I suppose to find the ones I was looking for in all this!

After about 15 minutes of frustrating searching I found them. They were all together bound by a rubber band. I quickly grabbed them stuffing them under my shirt. I turned and darted out the door. I made a quick turn down the hall using the route I memorized.

I crashed threw the door and was air born in seconds. It took a few extra beats but I soared upward joining my flock. They were circling over head waiting for me to come out. There was another kid with them. On instinct I circled over between him and the flock.

Silent caught my movement and copied. It was almost like we were doing a birds war dance. Each of diving at him swerving at the last second. We did this on rare occasions when a large bird or something tried to fly with us. He began backing away from the flock til he was around 10 feet away.

"Shadow! Silent! Stop He's one of us!" Bright hollered. I angled my wings and flew up by her, Silent following after me.

"How can we trust him? His Minds on a block! For all we know he could be a spy" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Zack trusts him! So you should to!" She countered. I turned to Zack who nodded. I sighed shaking my head.

"Fine he can come with us. One slip up and he's getting a tree branch to the head. Now let's go find a hotel or something Get you guys fixed up" I ordered flying ahead of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Silent POV

It took us 45 minutes to locate the nearest hotel. It was a tall hotel, it had maybe 20 floors. It was one of those Holiday Inn Expresses, there not too bad. I Handed Zack over to Leo before walking in the door along side Shadow. The others trailed close behind. Bright was walking sleepily holding Ian's hand to keep her steady. Talia was asleep in Ian's other arm. Shadow and I were tired but neither of us bothered to show it. It's a gift we have.

"We Need two Suites Next to each other" Shadow said looking the guy in the eyes. I yanked out my head phones letting them dangle down on my shirt. I looked at the guy as well, and suddenly his eyes were foggy. He handed us the keys and we left leaving him horribly confused.

Leo pushed open the door to one room while carrying Zack still. That boy was out like a light. Ian pushed open the door next to ours, which would be his room and set Talia on the bed. I walked into my room and opened the connecting doors.

"How are we splitting up rooms?" Sound asked. I really didn't like that kid. Mainly because his name was Sound, and he was always perky.

"Our usual, Me, Silent, Ian and Zack in here" Shadow said sitting down on the bed where Zack was asleep at.

"And You, Leo, Bright, and Talia in the other room" I finished looking at Shadow for confirmation. She nodded. He nodded heading into the other room with his room mates.

"Well I'm going to bed" Ian yawned flopping down on the bed on his back.

"I'll take the couch" I said setting my bag down by Shadow's and laying on the pull out couch. This couch is comfy. I thought, folding my arms behind my head and closing my eyes.

~~~~~2am Shadow POV~~

I groaned as Zack kneed me in the back again, stupid restless sleeper. I got up and grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed and wrapped it around me.

Across the room Ian rolled over on his back snoring loudly. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back over on his side. If he sleeps on his back he snores worse; so no sleeping on his back for him.

I glanced at Silent who was asleep on the pull out couch. His blanket was on the floor having been kicked off. I never understood how he does that. He's not a restless sleeper unlike Zack.

I walked over to Silent a nudged him lightly. He shifted and rolled over opening his eyes slightly.

"hm?"

"Zack's being a bed hog" I said softly. I didn't even need to ask anymore. He scooted over then stopped to look for his blanket.

"Floor?" He asked referring to his blanket. I nodded lying down next to him wrapping my blanket around us both. I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

"Night Shadow" Silent whispered close to my ear, wrapping his arms around me. I shifted closer to him setting my head on his shoulder. Soon I was asleep.

Leo POV

"Should we wake them?" Sound asked irritation in his voice. I shrugged rolling my eyes,

"No, we should let them sleep in, its normal for them" I replied softly crossing my arms.

"Think they did anything?" Ian asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the back of the head more then once.

"Of course not, there not stupid like you" I hissed smacking him again smirking as he winced.

"I say we leave them" Talia suggested grinning, "They look so cute!"

"I know there so adorable together!" Bright squealed. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Quiet! You'll wake them" I snapped, "You know how cranky they are when you wake them up" And like that Shadow shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"What are you all doing up?" She mumbled sleepily. Then she realized her situation and swore softly under her breath. Which only Ian and I heard; she elbowed Silent causing his eyes to open fast. I smirked.

"Busted!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shadow POV

"Busted? For What?" I asked crossing my arms. Ian stepped forward a smirk on his face.

"We know what you two did"

"And what did we do?" I stood up glaring,. His smirk grew into a full out grin. I growled softly giving him my death glare.

"Ian Jeffery Road!" I snapped using his full name. It's better to use when scolding one of the kids. Or when you're just plain mad at them. "I have half a mind to smack the stupid out of you! Go in the other room before I changed my mind and smack you into another generation!" Ian lowered his head shuffling out of his room while the others tried not to laugh.

"Moron" Silent scoffed quietly getting to his feet. His blonde hair was messed up and it looked like a tumble weed. He had on his PJ's which included dark green sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

"Why don't you guys give us a few minutes to get around and get going ok?" They all nodded and left the room shutting the connecting doors. That left me, Silent, and Zack.

"I'm taking a shower" Silent mumbled sleepily walking into the bathroom. The door shut behind him and I heard the click of the lock. I glanced over at Zack who was lying on my bed looking threw one of his books. I sighed pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. As well as a black sweater.

"Hey mommy? What's this word?" Zack asked. I pulled my shirt on and walked over looking over his shoulder. He was reading 'The three little bears'

"Porage. It's like a kind of like an oatmeal or something" He made a disgusted face and kept reading. I shook my head smiling slightly as I changed into my skinny jeans. I grabbed my black and white converse pulling them on, and lacing them up.

_You look nice mommy._

I spun around fast looking at Zack. He giggled looking up from his book. Did he just talk to me threw his mind? How? He doesn't have the power to do that. Only Silent and I can do that.

"Zack? What was that?" I asked cautiously stepping forward. He bit his lip giggling again.

"I got a new power, the night we were kidnapped. While you and Silent were out getting fire woods and stuff" He smiled up at me, "I can read minds just like you!"

Great! Just flipping great! I can barely keeping Silent out of my mind now I have to worry about Zack creeping around in my mind. Joy.

"You know that power is not a toy right?" He nodded, "Good now why don't you go pick on Ian ok?" I smiled kissing his forehead before he wandered off into the other room. I shut the door behind him and sighed.

I loved Zack. I honestly did but I can get a huge head ache from that boy. One of these days he's gonna drive me insane! I shook my head sighing and sitting on the end of the bed. I glanced at my bag then made my choice. I got up walking to my bag an grabbing the files out of them. I slowly opened my folder and began reading.

Experiment- A812 (Shadow)

Age-19

Birthday- July 24, 1993

Parents- Unknown

DNA- 75% Human 15% Avian 10% Cat

Info- Shadow was one of the earliest and most successful experiments ever created. The most advanced of any level A mutant. Her blood line is a rare blood line being the daughter of a fair queen. Her blood is strong and powerful keeping her strong and hasty.

Huh. I already knew most of that. But the daughter of a queen? HA! That's impossible. Queen of the freaks maybe. Other then that it was basic information.

I wonder what Zack's file said. I dug threw the bag pulling out Zack's file, opening it, and slowly starting reading it.

Experiment- D77 (Zachary)

Age- 5

Birthday- January 1, 2007

Parents- Experiments A811 (Shadow) and A812 (Silent)

DNA- 70% Human 20% Avian Cat 3% Wolf 8%

Info- Zack is the first ever cross breed from two of our most advanced experiments ever. His DNA is the first ever that has been crossed between more then two different animals as well as there own.

.GOD! It can't be true. Mine and Silent's son? No way. Not possible. I love Silent to death but I swear he cannot be Zack's dad.

"What's that?" Came a cool voice by ear making me jump. I slammed the file shut spinning around. Silent was there facing me with a sly grin on his face. Since he had snuck up on me. He had on a black and gray checkered shirt on, black jeans and a pair of black and white converse that matched mine.

"Just the files I grabbed from the school. I want to gather everyone so they can see there's" I stated. He nodded his head slightly and went to the connecting doors. He stuck his head into the other room telling everyone to come over.

Soon the flock, including Sound had fathered. I pulled out the rest of the files handing out everyone there's. Everyone except Zack and Sound.

"Sorry Sound if I would have known that you were here I would've grabbed your file" I said smiling lightly at him. He shrugged leaning back against the wall. I guess he really didn't want to know what his life was all about and stuff.

"Where's mine?" Zack asked the excitement in his voice fading.

"I have it honey don't worry I have it. I want to read it out loud" He scooted over so he was right in my lap and leaning against me. I laughed lightly rolling my eyes wrapping my arms around my little boy kissing the top of his head.

"OMG! I'm the smartest experiment ever!" Bright squeeled excitedly "And my real names Jenna!" A few of us chuckled while reading our files.

"It lists my parents" Silent said a few moments later. Talia leaned over towards him reading over his shoulder.

"WOW! This is your big break Silent" She giggled "I mean Christopher" Silent's eyes met mine as the others laughed. This was his big break. None of the other files listed our parents. Only his. His parents were what he's always wanted.

"Let's not worry about this now. Shadow? Why don't you read Zack's file out loud" I bit my lip and slowly opened the file. I set my head on Zack's shoulder and started reading out loud.

Experiment- D77 (Zack)

Age- 5

Birthday- January 1, 2007

Parents- Experiment A811(Shadow) and A812(Silent)

DNA- 70& Human 20% Avian 3% Avian 8& Wolf

Info- Zack is the first ever cross breed from two of our most advanced experiments ever. His DNA is the first ever that has been crossed between more then two different animals as well as there own.

"That's cool" Zack said smiling. I had skipped over his parents. I wanted everyone to know at the right time.

"Does it list his dad?" Leo asked, "Cause we know you're the mom"

"Yeah we want to know" All eyes were on me.

"Please mommy?" Zack's eyes were pleading. I slowly began to read.

"Zack's parents are me and…Silent"

"WHAT!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shadow POV

"Ok. I must have just imagined that could you repeat yourself?" I sighed and shook my head for the fourth time. Silent just couldn't believe it. He was Zack's dad. It was unbelievable.

"For the Fourth Time Silent, your Zack's dad!" Bright hollered. A smirk crept up my face when I saw Silents reaction. For the first time in years he actually smiled. He actually showed real feelings.

"You're serious?"

"Yes I'm Serious Silent!" His stone cold eyes melted and for the first time I could see a real smile. A full blown smile! Not a half cracked smile but a full blown smile.

I unwound Zack's arms from my neck and smiled at him. He gave me a hesitant look. I nodded my head. He jumped off my lap, racing across the room, clambering into Silents lap. I smiled seeing my two favorite boys finally together. For Zack to finally know who his father was.

"I totally called it! That's five bucks Ian" Leo hollered with a grin. His twin scoffed and dug into his pocket for the money. I rolled my eyes turning my attention back to my two favorite boys.

"I can't believe it" Silent whispered almost to himself. It was almost unheard but wasn't lost on me and Ian. Zack shifted his head motioning me over. Slowly I moved next to them and Silent wrapping an arm around me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't even noticed the others had left the room til the door creaked shut.

"My Son" Silent whispered. I opened my eyes took look up at him.

"Our son" I whispered looking at him with a smile.

"Our Son. Our Flock"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Leo POV

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going swimming" I said exiting the bathroom in my black and red swim trunks.

"I second that statement!" Bright said jumping up racing to her bag. She grabbed her blue and purple suit and raced to change. Luckily Shadow and Silent had grabbed our bags from the caves.

"Fine. Everyone get your suits on. Sound you can borrow my extra one" I said tossing him my blue pair. Everyone darted to there bags looking for there swim suits.

After about 5 minutes everyone was ready to go. I quickly wrote out a note saying we went to the pool and left it on the bed for the others. We each had towels draped around our shoulders hiding our wings which were pressed against our backs. When were in the water our wings aren't visible. There still there, but not visible to the human eye.

It took us a few minutes to locate the pool. We ditched our towels on one of the tables and dove in.

"Yo Leo! Check this out!" Ian hollered as he back flipped off a chair landing head first into the water.

"Watch it moron!" Bright squealed from where she was. Ian had landed no more then a foot away from her. When Ian surfaced Bright sent a wave of water towards her. Her and Talia swam off to the other end of the pool where the water only came up to there shoulders.

All of us know how to swim. At 'The School' they made us swim laps for hours on end. Of course Shadow, Ian and Zack can all breathe under water. Maybe Silent too.

"Is There something mentally wrong with him?" Sound asked me amusement in his voice.

"To be honest, we just don't know" Sound laughed leaning against the edge of the pool, as did I.

"So, now that I've met Shadow and Silent I want to know. Why is Shadow's name Shadow? I mean I know why Silents name is Silent, but why Shadow?" Sound asked cracking his knuckles.

"That's actually an interesting story…."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Leo POV

"When Shadow First came to the school she wasn't alone." I explained, "She had an older brother named Venom. She wouldn't talk to anyone but him. Every time they let us outside she wouldn't go near anyone but him. She never left him side at all. He'd always refer to as his 'Little Shadow' and the name stuck"

"So where is her brother? I mean wouldn't he be here with us?" I winced and continued explaining.

"No. Venom was killed by the school. When Venom died Shadow vowed to avenge his death. She took on the nickname he gave her as her real name."

"That's…Wow" Sound looked shocked. What I had told him was true. Every last word.

"Speak of the devil" Ian muttered a good two feet from my right. Of course he had been listening.

Shadow dove below the surface not bothering to wait for anyone else. She always loved swimming and was by far the best swimmer in the group. Silent sat on the edge of the pool and slid in not making a sound of course. Well that's why we call him Silent. Zack slid in as well copying his dad. He always thought of Silent as a father figure but now I guess he's his real father.

"Breathe deeply" Shadow hollered in my ear next thing I knew I was pushed under the water. I can't breathe under water but I can hold my breath for at least 8 minutes.

"Shadow let him up!" I heard Ian holler. I had closed my eyes at the 4 minute mark acting like I had passed out. Shadow knew better then to believe that but let me up anyways.

"No! Brother!" Ian pulled me from Shadow's arm dragging me across the pool pretending to be grieving about my death. I opened one eye.

"They gone?" I whispered, he nodded, "Awesome" I stood up shaking the water out of my black hair. I never got tired of it looking like this. I always hated being blonde. All the blonde jokes from everyone, well now Silent knows how it feels.

"Little full of yourself don't you think Leo?" My face flushed and I turned red.

"Stay out of my head Shadow!" I hollered, she smirked and plugged her nose diving under the water.

"I worry about her some days" Ian said sighing and shaking his head.

"As do I, why is she our leader again?"

"Because if she wasn't this group would have Jello for brains"

"Thought you already did?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Shadow POV

I shook my hair out sending water flying around me. Shivering I draped a towel around my shoulders. I grabbed another towel off the table and threw it over Zack's head drying out his hair. He giggled and squirmed under the towel trying to get it off. I pulled it away and wrapped it around his shoulders, kissing his forehead.

"I want to go back in the pool" Leo complained, "its warmer" I rolled my eyes draping a towel around Zack's shoulders drying out his hair.

"Oh shush, you like the cold"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Ian! Leo! Please for the love of all things good and sane, Shut up!" I nearly shouted at them. God those two can be quite childish at times. And they want to be leader. Ha! We would be dead in a week.

We got back to our rooms and switched out of our swim suits and gathered in my room.

"I've made a decision" Silent announced, "I want to find my parents"

"That's great! You get to be the first person to find your parents! Your real home" Bright exclaimed tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's great" Zack mumbled, not meeting his eyes. I pursed my lips and scooted over wrapping my arms around my little 5 year old.

"Shh it's ok. You're ok" I cooed rocking him against me. He turned burying his head in my shirt letting out soundless tears. I rubbed his back as Silent asked the others to give us a second. I mouth "thanks" and continued calming down Zack.

"I don't want you to leave" Zack said sniffling as he looked at Silent

"It's not going to be forever" Silent said sitting down by us rubbing Zack's back between his wings. Instinctively they opened slightly so they were poking out from under his shirt.

"But what if you never come back?" Zack twisted around in my lap, closing his wings, to look at his dad.

Right now I could see the resemblance between the two. They had the same dark hair, or well did since Silents hair was now blonde. They had the same midnight blue eyes and pale skin. It was a miracle I hadn't figured it out before now.

"It wont be forever I promise" Zack held out one hand, his pinky outwards. Silent locked his pink around Zack's. "I Pinky promise I will come back" Zack smiled softly at his father even though I knew he was on the verge of tears again.

"Now why don't you let your dad and I talk ok?" I kissed his forehead and watched as he climbed from my lap and went into the other room.

"Is this really what you want?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shadow POV

"Yes I really want to do this" He said sheepishly "This is all we've been searching for. This might be my only chance to find my parents" I closed my eyes to prevent tears from spilling over.

"If this is what you want then… I'm happy for you" I opened my eyes a single tear rolling down my cheek. Silent scooted closer to me and cupped my chin wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"Its not forever, just for a while"

"I know, but I'm supposed to keep this flock together, I'm loosing you, just like I lost Venom" the minute his name passed my lips a few more tears fell down my cheeks.

Venom was my older brother who had been killed by 'The school'. One thing they don't know is that he was killed right in front of me. They had let two larger experiments tare him to shreds. When this happened I was chained to the wall on the side screaming for them to stop. I could still see every single time they tore into him.

"It's not your fault Venom died, and you're not loosing me" He said soothingly. I started shaking thinking of my older brother, then the fact that this could be a trap and Silent could get killed. He arms immediately went around my waist and pulled me against him.

"But you're leaving…"

"I've told you a million times Shadow. I'm never ever leaving ever. I love you to much to let you go" I closed my eyes leaning against his chest. I instantly felt his breath on my neck and shivered. "I'll be back before you know it" I smiled looking up at him. I met his eyes and he smiled.

"I'm happy for you I guess" I sighed, "How do we find contact them?"

"Internet. We search there names and find contact information" I nodded and got up walking to the little desk in the corner of the room by the window, where the laptop was. I grabbed Silents file on the way and looked it over.

Experiment- A812 (Silent)

Age- 18

Birthday- October 17, 1993

Parents- James, Kathy Blackwood

DNA- 75% Human, 15% Avian, 10% Wolf.

Info-

Silent was our far best experiment being highly smart and strong. Several tests prove his blood line is normal but he is by far excelsior to our other A Mutants.

Huh Christopher Blackwood. Nice name.

"James and Kathy Blackwood. They seem nice don't you think Chris?" I smirked as he growled.

"Don't call me Christopher or Chris. My Name is Silent"

"Don't be so temper mental" I snickered clicking on a link. Information popped up. I clicked a specific link. It talked about there son going missing for 19 uyears.

"Bingo"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Silent POV

"You found something" I asked reading over Shadow's shoulder as she clicked the link again.

"I found a James and Kathy Blackwood about a city away from here." She explained, "They lost there son 19 years ago, there's a description" I read over her shoulder again.

Black hair, yeah I have that. Midnight blue eyes? I turned and looked in the mirror; my eyes were exactly Midnight Blue a bit black. Pale skin yeah that was me. This was a perfect description of me, and well Zack. I kept rereading it over and over again.

"Were gonna have to fix my hair before we go" I said running my hand threw my blonde hair. It spiked up a bit with the seat off my hands.

"You want to meet them today?" I nodded, "Go get Bright and Talia" I walked over to the connecting door and yanked it open.

Leo and Bright had been watching some video on Leo's laptop. Bright was casually leaning against Leo her head on his shoulder. Zack and Talia were on the floor looking at one of Zack's many reading books. Ian and Sound were sitting in the window ceil laughing about something.

"Come on" I waved then all in the room then walked back in. Everyone came inside despite the face we only needed the girls.

"Didn't I say just Bright and Talia?" Shadow asked an eyebrow raised.

"They all followed anyways" I rolled my eyes sitting on the bed. Shadow sighed and sat down in front of the group explaining what we were going to do. I starred at her as she explained. Her red hair hung down below her shoulder, I missed it being black. Her shoulders were stiff because she was nervous. I saw Bright smirk at me out of the corner of my eye and shook my head.

"So you're leaving us?" Talia asked her lower lip quivering. Bright put an arm around trying to keep her from crying. Talia was like the little sister I never had. She's always been one of my favorites of the group.

"It's only temporary" I assured her, "I'll be back eventually" Talia wiped away a small tear with the back of her hand.

"So you want us to fix your hair?" Bright asked quickly changing the subject away from me leaving. I nodded and she raced to her room to grab the stuff with Talia. I got up and took my place in the swivel chair while Shadow cleared off the desk so they could put the hair stuff on the table. Talia and Bright reentered the room and took there places behind me and went to work.

After 20 long minutes I was done. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a look while they got to work on Shadow's hair. I shut the door and stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was just as it uses to be except a bit shorter except a large chunk that came down over my left eye. That was my red eye. I turned the cold water on in the sink I filled my hand with water and splashed it on my face. I turned off the water and dried my face on a towel and looked at myself in the mirror. Was I really ready to meet my parents?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Shadow POV

"You ready?" I asked looking up at Silent. His parents had asked us to come right away to this address. The house was a decent sized a 2 story house as the least. The white paint was chipped around the door and the windows. The yard was mowed and there were flower along the pathway to the door. It looked like a real normal home, I guess it was.

"Let's do this" Silent said as if we were on a mission or invading a school. This was a mission for all of us. This was uncharted territory since none of us even knew our parents names. I glanced back at my flock and gave a small nod before turning back to the door. Silent raised his fist and gave the door a firm knock. At first there was no answer then I heard the click of a lock and the door opened. It was them.

"Please come in all of you" his mother stepped aside and welcomed us in. Silent immediately stiffened up since he wasn't use to the surroundings. His eyes scanned the room the minute we entered. I gave his hand a squeeze as she showed us into the dining room. Slowly we all took seats at the table. Leo and Ian's both hands tapped nervously on the table. Bright and Talia shifted in there seat eyeing all the exit ways.

"It's great to have you all here" she said setting out plates and silverware. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you" Her eyes drifted to Silent and she smiled. I elbowed him and he gave a faint smile.

"It's nice to uh meet you too" He stuttered uncomfortably. His fingers tapped nervously on the table.

"Now normally I would have run up and hugged you, but since Shadow. That's your name right?" I nodded, "Shadow informed me you're not the huggy type person"

"Or the kind type person" The Twins muttered together. I narrowed my eyes, causing them to slump in there chairs.

"Its nothing personal" He replied his voice uneven and rough, "Just not use to being hugged" His mother nodded before heading into the kitchen bringing out several large bowls of food, with some help of her husband. There were mashed potatoes, pot roast, ham, peas, corn and yams. Yum! Each of the flock members flashed to me, I slowly nodded and everyone began eating.

"So Chri-Silent" His dad began stuttering at the name, "You were kidnapped from this house when you were 4 months old. What happened to you?"

Everyone at the table stiffened up. Bright dropped her fork onto her plate, the twins stopped chewing, and Sound sat his glass down. None of us made a sound until I decided to be the brave one.

"We were taken to a scientific facility" I said softly, "They experimented on him and all of us" His mother covered her mouth in horror.

"What…did they do to you?" She whispered in terror. Instead of speaking Silent slowly stood and pulled off his jacket setting it in his chair, and then pushed his large black wings threw the slits in his shirts. They both gasped at the sight of his 18 foot stark black wings. This was it. If they excepted him, he would be happy. If they thought he was a freak we would have to wipe there memory and leave.

"There beautiful" All of us let out a breath of relief. "All of you have them?" I nodded slowly.

"All of us do" I said unconsciously running my fingers threw the feathers in Silent's. He shivered closing his wings quickly, they slapping against his back. He glared at me as he sat down, I only blushed.

"How did this happen?" Then we broke off into our story.

"Well we were all kidnapped at different times." I began, "We were taken to this scientific facility we call "The School". They kept us in…dog crates and experimented on us when ever they wanted."

"They hardly fed us" Bright added, "They kept us in those cages for days on end, with little water and food"

"When they needed to test something they picked one of us. They would cut into your chest" Zack touched the front of his shirt at Ian's words, "Inject you with needles and make you drink these weird thick liquids that burned your throat"

"Or make you find your way threw a huge maze, and run for hours" Leo whispered under his breath. Silent sat up straight.

"And tare you away from people you care about. I met Shadow there when I was kept me from dieing that day. I had been running for hours and had been in the ring several times and was barely alive. She fed me her food and gave me her water til I was up again. When we escaped she didn't leave me behind when I snagged my pant leg on the fence. She came back and saved me. We met the twins and Talia when we were 14. I was in the hospital and apparently so was Ian. Talia got lost and Shadow helped her find Leo. Me and Ian ended up sharing a hospital room, the moron snores like a bitch."

"And then they met me in the city" Bright said smiling lightly, "I was being attacked by Erasers and they saved me. They took me and made me feel like family"

"I don't know much about these guys" Sound said sheepishly, "They rescued me a few days ago, maybe a week."

Silent's parents just starred at us. Had we freaked them out? Scared them? The mother recovered first. She cleared her throat elbowing her husband.

"That's terrible…" She said, "I do have one question, what are erasers?"

"Human-Lupine hybrid" Bright said, "Or well half wolf half human. There always trying to kill us or kidnap us."

"And what about this little guy?" His dad asked. Zack slumped in his seat kicking his feet back and forth, "Sore topic I guess. So Ch-Silent. Are you going to stay here with us?"

That was the one question all of us had been dreading the entire night. Silent looked his dad in the eyes and answered him. His answer was…

* * *

**Authors Note- Heres the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. i write them out but hate typing them!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Shadow

Yes. He said Yes. He was really going to stay here with his parents and leave us.

"Excellent. When your brothers get home they can help us move some new things into your room"

"Brothers?" Silent whispered, "I have brothers?" His parents nodded going on telling him about his two brothers and sister. Once the kitchen was cleaned up we made our way out into the living room and settled ourselves.

His parents sat on one of the couches, a spot between them. Zack and I sat on the love seat. He was curled up against me his eyes closed, he was asleep. Bright and Talia sat in front of the love seat on the floor. The twins sat on the three person couch with Silent. Sound at there feet.

"You have two brothers" Silent's mom explained, "And a sister. Sylvia is 16 and goes by Cici. Your brothers are Austin and Luke there just over 10 months apart. There 17" I looked across the room at Silent. We met eyes sharing the same look.

If there anything like Ian and Leo…

He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Just then Zack shifted squirming in his sleep. He fussed and kicked. I pursed my lips and held him closer. Probably another nightmare.

"Want me to take him?" I nodded getting to my feet. I set Zack down in Silent's arms before returning to my seat. Silent cradled Zack against him humming softly. He immediately calmed snuggling against his dad's shirt. I smiled softly seeing them both. Both my boys together.

"How could someone hurt a child as cute as him. I bet his mother misses him" I Stiffed but Leo, being the morons he is took it as a joke.

"Yeah Silent his mom misses him give him back" He snickered making Silent's face flush and mine to turn beat red.

"Shut up Leo" I snapped my voice dripping with venom. I turned to Silent's parents, "Zack wasn't taken like the rest of us. He was…"

"Created," Silent finished for me, "From mine and Shadow's DNA. He's our son" His parents stared at us then at the little boy in there sons arms.

"H-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence when the front door flew open. In walked three kids. Two in football jerseys, the other in a cheerleading uniform.

"Mom were home!" Silent's mom cleared her throat.

"Sylvia, Luke, Austin could you come in here for a moment" They groaned but listened to there mom shuffling into the room.

"Who are these people?" Austin asked setting his football helmet on the floor. He had short black hair like Silent's but was a bit shorter. He skin was tanned and his eyes were green. Luke looked exactly same except was taller than Austin. Cici had long red hair, probably dyed, and had tan skin.

"You remember how I told you the story about your older brother Christopher?" they slowly nodded. "Well here he is. He found his way home" they looked at Silent eyebrows raised, then slowly let there eyes drift to the rest of us.

"That's awesome! Who are the others?" Luke asked sitting between his parents.

"There part of his other family"

"There not staying right? Cause I am not giving up my room to these losers" Cici scowled at us. I got to feet.

"Actually we were just leaving" I hissed, "Sound, Ian, Leo, Bright. Talia lets go" I walked forward pulling Zack from Silent's arms. Zack shifted and rolled so he was facing me and mumbled softly in his sleep. We made our way outside ready to take off.

"Shadow? Can I talk to you for a second?" I handed Zack to Leo watching everyone else take off into the air. Leo followed behind them.

"What?" I asked arms crossed.

"I love you"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Shadow POV

Tears welled up in my eyes and I launched myself into his arms. His arms wrapped around me rubbing my back softly between my wings. I buried my face in his chest my arms tightly around his neck.

"Please. Please don't go" I whispered a few tears rolling down my cheeks. He rested his head on top of mine sighing.

"I wont be gone long. A month at the most. I want to get to know my family" He moved his head and tilted mine up. He stared down at me. His midnight blue eyes staring directly into my chocolate brown ones.

"Don't cry Shadow. I can't stand to see you cry" He mumbled wiping away a tear with his thumb. I nodded softly looking at him.

"Just remember one thing" I whispered, "I love you too" Before he could speak again I leaned forward pressing my lips to his. He was shocked at first but slowly melted into the kiss pulling me closer.

I pressed myself against him falling a scum to his touch. His hands were firmly on the middle of my back keeping me pressed against him. I turned my head to deepen the kiss, twisting my fingers in his black hair. Before we could get to serious I pulled away. My breathing was heavy and ragged but I was smiling. Or at least forcing one.

"I'll get to talk to you soon right?" I asked sliding my hands down to his shoulders. He nodded kissing my forehead.

"I've got my laptop. Video chat me when ever you want" I stepped out of his embrace and nodded tears still in the brim of my eyes. Before I could say anything else I turned and took off running. I jumped and spread my wings taking off into the sky.

I caught up with the flock in no time. They noticed my flushed face and red eyes but didn't say anything. I gave my wings a hard stroke and flew past them.

Once we landed at the hotel I climbed onto the couch and buried my head in the pillow for the night. I miss him so much…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Silent POV

It's been over 2 months since I've seen the flock. I mean I've been texting, Calling, and video chatting, but its never the same. I miss them all. Leo and Ian not so much, but Shadow. God I miss her so much. I miss her smile, the scowl she gives me when shes mad, the hum in her voice when shes singing to Zack, the crack in her voice when shes yelling. God I really miss her!

Sometimes I send her a video request and she wont answer. The others answer right away. When I ask to see Shadow shes usually with Zack at the park or in the shower or something. Excuses.

"Silent! Dinner!" I sighed and shut my laptop setting it on my bed side table

"Coming mom!" I yelled back. I kicked off the covers on my bed and got up stretching, satisfied with the loud crack that came from my back. I shuffled downstairs my stomach grumbling. My parents and siblings were already at the table serving food. I had to admit my mom was an amazing cook. Tonight, to the best of my luck, was steak.

I took a seat in one of the empty chairs and began filling my plate with food. My mom had learned how much I ate and started cooking more. What can I say? Avian humans have a high metabolism. All around me everyone talked openly about there day. My siblings went to school, and my mom and dad worked at a billing agency.

"There's this new weird girl at my school" Cici said around a mouth full of salad, "She's like a complete whore. She has a kid and has slept with half the senior football team" She turned to me "You'd like her. She's emo like you" I gripped my fork as I stared at her.

"Why do you sound so mad? Afraid she might be catching up to you on the whore train, huh bitch?" She dropped her fork staring me, then to our mom.

"Mom! He called me a whore and a bitch!"

"He's just stating a fact" Luke muttered and I fist bumped him under the table.

"Boys please be nice to your sister. Besides I think Silent going to school is a great idea! Instead of staying cooped up in a house all day" I stared at her.

"But I like my room…" She raised her eyebrows, "I have no choice do I?" she shook her head.

"I guess I could" I mumbled.

"That's great!"

~~~~~~~2 Weeks later~~~~~~

"I'm here to pick up my schedule" I said to the lady at the front desk, "Names Christopher Blackwood" She spun in her chair and shuffled threw some files before handing me a piece of paper.

Yep I'm going to real school! Last time I did this I was 15 and we ended up getting attacked. Guess I should remain optimistic this time. I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and exited the office.

First class was Science. Room 405, in the science wing. I looked down both the hall ways in front of me. This school was big. It had every grade from Kindergarten to 12th grade. I'm in 12th. Only have to deal with this for a year. It I stay here.

"Science wings to the right" I heard the office lady yell. I headed down that hall way only to have a girl come racing past me at almost inhuman speed. She seemed panicked and walked extremely fast. I kept walking to class. One thing on my mind.

Who was that girl?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Shadow POV

I approached the preschool classroom and quickly scanned the area. I had signed up for school as well as Zack for something to do. Get my mind off Silent.

My eyes dropped on a large circle of adults who seemed to be focused on one kid. I raced over shoving threw them. Of course it was Zack. He was arguing with a teacher while surprising her with his increased vocabulary. I yanked him up into my arms and set him on my hip. He stuck his tongue out at a teacher and buried his head in my shoulder.

"What's the problem?" I asked attempting to not rip there heads off and play soccer with them. No one messes with my baby boy.

"Zachary has been misbehaving the entire day. He refuses to take his naps, he argues with everyone, doesn't listen to adults, and has a tendency to throw fits when he doesn't get what he wants" I held back a smirk. Zack could be a total monster when he wants to be. Other then that he's an angel.

"That doesn't sound like my Zachary. He's the most well behaved kid I've ever seen" I faintly heard him giggle against my shoulder. The teachers all raised there eyebrows, there arms crossed.

"Well your wrong. He is the most unbehaved child ever!" I sighed pulling out the act that I've been using for the last month or so in school.

"I'm sorry if he's been misbehaving. I mean he's just been so upset since his dad left" I sniffled and Zack stiffened in my arms.

"I know its been two months in all but its not getting easier. Its hard to raise him alone" Unfake tears flooded my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

I missed Silent. Oh god did I ever miss him. Everythings been so different since he left. I couldn't even raise the flock. I just left them in the middle of the night leaving Leo and Sound in the lead til I could get back to them. I don't ever think I can. Not without Silent. Not with out my second in command. Silent was..

He was my bestfriend.

He was my boyfriend.

He was my second in Command

He was my rock.

But most importantly. He was a part of me.

"It must be very tough for you, to have to raise a five year old on your own" I nodded softly wiping a stray tear that rolled down my cheek. Zack was crying silent into my shoulder but no one could tell. I could tell because my shoulder felt wet.

"Why don't you go home for the rest of the day?" One teacher suggested, "We'll inform your teachers" I nodded and thanked them before exiting the buiding. Once we were down the road a ways I set Zack down and knelt in front of him. he threw his arms around my neck crying loudly.

"I-I miss Daddy" He whispered. I rubbed his back as I held him.

"I miss him to buddy. But we'll make it. Believe me we can get along without him." Zack stood up straight wiping his eyes trying to be that tough solider I know and love.

"Let's go home" I said spreading my wings. He copied and we took off into the sky.

"Can I go with you please!" Zack begged an hour or so later. I shook my head pulling on my jacket.

"No its to dangerous" I insisted. He wanted to come to work with me at the construction site where I worked. He rolled his eyes tying his shoes.

"So? I've fought erasers before! It cant be that dangerous" I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"Fine whatever!" He jumped up smiling and zipped up his jacket. We took off out the door headed for my job site.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Silent POV

School was entirely boring. I didn't care to make friends since I had no idea how long I would even be here. All day my mind kept wandering to that girl I had seen run by me at the beginning of the day. Why was she so panicked?

"Yo Chris...I mean Silent, You coming to watch the football game tonight?" Austin asked tossing me the ball. I caught it easily and threw it to Luke or well way past him. The Flock and I had loved playing football all the time. We would play game after game for hours.

"Forget watching!" Luke yelled throwing the ball to Austin, "He should be on the team!" I smirked and shook my head catching the ball throwing it back to Luke.

"Not really into playing football for teams" I said, "Plus I wont be here much longer" they stared at me.

"What? You just got here!"

"I've been here for 2 months. It's about time I got back to the rest of my family. I have a girlfriend and a son. People I call brothers and sisters."

"What are they like?" Luke asked slowly, "I mean you mention them a lot, but never really tell us what there really like" I sighed sitting in the grass the ball at my feet.

"Well Shadow's my girlfriend and our leader, more or less. She's my best friend and was the first person I ever met in my flock. She's saved my life more times then I can count. She's a great leader and a great mother to Zack." I cleared my throat.

"Leo and Ian are more or less my brothers. There 15 and identical twins. They keep everyone laughing and smiling. They may annoy the fuck out of me but I don't know what my flock would be without them. There not the brightest and Ian's blind."

"Was he born like that?"

"Yeah he was. Anyways Bright is 12 but knows just about everything. She has her blonde moments but when things go bad she's always there to keep everyone on there toes. She can do pretty much anything, except lead us all for a day. Trust me we tried that once."

"Talia is barely 7 yet more of a fashion diva then most 14 year olds." They laughed, "I'm serious. I can't count the number of times she's complained about me wearing black"

"You do wear black a lot" Luke admitted eyeing me.

"I know. I know. It's just my color." I muttered, "As I was saying. The last person is Zack. I've mentioned before he's five. He's super creative and loveable. Now I don't love a lot of things, but Zack is one of them." I paused, "The other things I love are, Coke, The internet, Freedom, and Shadow"

"Coke? Really?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Shadow doesn't let me have coke because I go insane. So I'm lucky enough to get some"

"Shadow sounds strict" I sighed nodding, my mind drifting to Shadow and the flock.

I missed Shadow. Oh God did I miss her. Her smile; that evil glare she gives me when I sneak up on her; Her laugh when me or the twins tell a joke; The tone of her voice when she's singing a song to Zack; the softness in her eyes when she looks at me. I just miss everything about her.

"Yo Silent?" Luke snapped his fingers in front of my face, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to do something really quick." I shot to my feet and raced inside, upstairs and into my room. My laptop was sitting on my bed side table from the previous night. I opened it, turned it on, and opened skype. When it opened I sent a video request to Leo, since he was the only one on, and soon his face popped up.

"Hey Dude what's up?" Leo's voice was full of static but I was able to make out the words.

"Just been thinking, can I talk to Shadow?" He looked away from the screen as the static cleared up.

"She's uh busy?" I glared.

"Bull shit Leo where is she. How come no matter what time I message you guys she never answers. She's not replying to my texts or calls. Where the hell is Shadow?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She…Um…Left" I sat up straight.

"She what!"

"About a month ago Shadow decided she couldn't handle raising us and left. She left me and Sound in charge til she got back. She took Zack with her" I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"Where the hell did she go?" I hissed.

"I Don't know but I know shes working at thay construction site down town" I nodded.

"I'm going down there to drag her ass back here"

"Go get her Silent. Bring her home"

* * *

**Authors note- Here's the next installment of Our Flock! Will Silent be able to bring Shadow home? Check out the next chapter to see!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Shadow POV

I approached the construction site when Zack by my side. I was of course welcomed by my coworkers. Or at least the ones I socialized with.

"Hey Kid! I didn't know you were working today" I gave Jace a firm hand shake exchanging hellos.

"Who's the lad?" Zack tucked himself behind my leg looking up at me then at Zane.

"This is Zack" I said bending down to pick him up, "The little one I've been telling you about" Jace gingerily held out his hand to Zack. Zack looked at me and I nodded; he slowly reached out and shook Jaces hand.

"Nice to meet you sir"

"Well he's a finely mannered lad" Jace said putting on his hard hat. "Better get to work kid, boss is here to check on our work." I nodded following him into the job site, grabbing a hard hat on the way.

"Well kiddo either sit here or put on a hard hat and watch us work" Zane handed Zack a hard hat. Zack giggled and put it on pretending he was a construction worker.

Our Break rolled around with in the next hour. We had gotten up a wall and a lot of flooring. Now we were sitting on the highest beam eating left over from lunch. Or in my case a candy bar. Zack was eating in the trailer with my boss who had brought his daughter Peyton to work with him.

"Hey look a Goth kids here!" I laughed at Zane before I realized who he was pointing to. There a good 50 feet below us was Silent. He stood there arms crossed looking up at me.

Not caring who saw me I jumped. I jumped from the beam and dove head first towards the ground. At the last second I opened my wings catching myself before I hit the ground. I closed my wings and darted into Silent's arms.

I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. He sighed softly wrapping his arms tightly around my waist resting his head on mine.

"Silent…" I mumbled pulling him close. He pulled away and cupped my chin smiling at me. It was a real smile too, not one of his half cracked smiles.

"I've missed you so much Shadow. God you have no idea how much I missed you. I made a mistake leaving…Forgive me?" I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Of course' He leaned in for a kiss but was tackled.

"Dad! Daddy!" Zack screeched throwing his arms around his dads neck hugging him tighter than I had. Silent simply smiled hugging his son back.

"I Missed you daddy!" Silent closed his eyes and smiled.

"I missed you too son" As much as I would have loved this touching scene to go on, it had to be ruined when my coworkers came down.

"The hell was that!" Jace was pale as a ghost. Then I suddenly remembered, I had shown my wings.

"You guys are those bird kids!" Silent was on his feet in a second standing in front of us. He pushed me and Zack back ready to defend us if necessary.

"Hey Man chill. We wont tell, because of her the boss has been a hell of a lot nicer to us" Silent gave me a look.

"Don't look at me like that" I said pushing a finger into his chest. He pushed my hand away.

"I could erase there memory if you want" I slowly shook my head.

"No. I want a real life Silent. I want everything to be normal for a while ok?" He slowly nodded and I turned to my coworkers, "You won't tell right?"

"It'll stay a secret" Jace replied, Least we know why she's so strong" I rolled my eyes Grabbing Silent's hand.

"So Jace can you and the guys cover for me with the boss?" He grinned.

"Of course. Just behave yourselves" He winked at me causing Silent to growl softly. I rolled my eyes cradling my son.

"Come on bud, I'm dropping you off at the flock's house for the night"

* * *

**Authors note- Well i guess he did it! Silent brought her home! Review for more!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Shadow POV

After we dropped off Zack in the flock, we headed back to my house. It was nothing fancy just a simple house. A "L" Shaped couch with a wood coffee table. A flat screen TV as well. My room had a twin sized bed and a small book shelf with a few books on it. Zack's room was under a mountain of toys and clothes.

"This is a nice place" Silent said. I shrugged.

"I guess" He gave a half cracked smile and laid down on the couch. I smacked his feet.

"Hey! Shoes off the couch" I pushed his feet off only to have him put them there again.

"Make me" I scowled at him pushing him so he was sitting up, his feet flat on the floor. I climbed into his lap so I was facing him arms crossed. He smirked putting his hands on my hips.

"Think that'll stop me," His arms tightened around me holding me against him. he shifted so he was on his back, me lying on top of him.

"Your such an ass" I Whispered setting my head on his chest. He smirked.

"But you love me anyways"

"Sure I do"

"I'll Make you"

"How?" His hands slipped up my back, up to the back of my neck. He brushes his lips over mine lightly making me shiver. I set my hands firmly on his chest grabbing two fist fulls of his shirt. His tongue parted my lips pushing against mine, forcing a groan out of me.

"Silent…" I whispered shivering as he drew circles on my back with his fingers.

"Shhh" He mumbled his breath now on my neck. I held my breath as his hands moved from the back of my neck to the middle of my back. Slowly he pulling my fingers from the slits in my shirt extending them as far as he could.

"Must you touch my wings?" I whispered. He simply smiled running his fingers threw the feathers messing them up. I shivered shaking under his touch. His lips on my neck and his hands on my wings were driving me insane.

My grip on his shirt tightened as I longed to feel some form of skin. He pulled his hands away and shifted so he could get his shirt off. Once it was off I ran my hands down his chest and kissed him.

A light growl came from the back of his throat as he put all the passion he could into the kiss. I tilted my head to the side deepening the kiss as I closed my eyes. But the minute I did Silent pulled away. When I did open my eyes, I was in his arms being carried down the hall towards my bedroom.

I woke up the next morning my head lying on the soft pillows of my bed. The spot next to me was cold and had been for at least half an hour. I sighed and sat up running a hand threw my tangled hair.

I got up out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and the shirt Silent had on last night. It came down to about mid-thigh. He always wore shirts that were either to tight on him, or a size to big. I shuffled sleepily out of my room headed for the kitchen.

Silent stood at the stove, shirtless, making pancakes. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Morning Handsome. What's for breakfast?" I asked kissing the middle of his back, between his black wings which were folded perfect against his back.

"Pancakes and bacon" He replied shivering, "How do you feel?"

"Hungry" Was my first thought, "Sore and hungry" He grinned and I sat up on the counter beside the stove. On the opposite side of the bacon. Its not like I don't like bacon, but when its cooking it spits grease!

Silent put a finished pancake on the spatula and handed it to me. I took it off, burning my hand in the process, and took a bite. Not only was in a pancake, but it was a chocolate chip pancake.

"How did you know these were my favorite?" I asked shoving the rest of the pancake in my mouth.

"Because there my favorite too. Bacons almost done"

"Good. I'm in the mood for some meat" I hopped off the counter as Silent busted out laughing. I raised an eyebrow then realized why he was laughing.

"Your so sick minded!" I accused punching his shoulder lightly. He shrugged grinning.

"Not my fault you like meat. Seemed to like it a lot last night" I blushed terribly and hit him again.

"I hate you!"

"You love me…."

* * *

**Authors note- Well this is the last chapter for a while til i write more. Don't worry this is NOT the last chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Shadow POV

While Silent did dishes I sat down on the counter with a cup of nice coffee. I love a cup of coffee in the morning; ya know get a jump start on the day.

"By the way, my mom texted me and wanted to know if we could help her with some stuff" I raised an eyebrow and took another sip of coffee.

"Like what?"

"Moving furniture, painting, building a porch," I rolled my eyes and took a big gulp finishing my coffee.

"Sure why not" I said sarcastically, "Not like I do construction every other day" He raised his eye brows at me, "Sure why not"

"Ok Mrs. Sarcasm. Thought I would have to force you." I narrowed my eyes and hit his shoulder. He in return flicked soapy water at me.

"You can't force me to do anything" I jumped off the counter and set my cup in the sink, "And you missed a spot"

Later that day we were over at Silent's parent's house sitting on the new porch. It was a screened in porch. There were padded benches around the walls and a table in the middle. There were two doors. One went into the house, the other one went outside. I leaned back against the wall sipping the lemonade Silent's mom had made.

"Thanks again for all the help guys" I smiled up at Silent's dad.

"It wasn't a problem. Besides I was happy to help" I said pushing Silent with my foot. He grunted in acknowledgement. Cici pushed open the door a hand on her hip.

"Hey bump on a log. Help me move my dresser" I stared at her. Was she serious? Was she really talking to Silent like that?

"Are you fucking serious? My 5 year old has more manners than you. How about you say please? He's not an animal you can't just order him around"

"No one asked for your opinion. When I want it I'll ask for it got it?" She rolled her eyes, "I'll get Lucas help me" I watched her stomp off down the hall. I turned to Silent ready to tell him it was okay but stopped mid-word at the sight. His eyes were bright red and his hands were curled into fists. His parents and Austin seemed to notice.

"Is he ok?" His mom asked leaning forward in her chair. I sat my drink on the table and slowly grabbed Silent's wrists. He pulled against them but I yanked them back hard.

"Nope. He's very very very pissed" I said pulling him back so his back was against my chest. He struggled and pushing against me. I yanked him back setting my head on his shoulder humming.

A calming tune calms him, plus with him pressed back against me he can feel my heart beat. The constant beat as well calms him.

"Silent? Are you listening to me? I want you to calm down ok? I'm right here. I'm not hurt or anything. Look at me." I whispered softly. He stopped struggling and turned his head to the side so he could see me. His eyes were his normal midnight blue and he was breathing hard.

"See? I'm ok. Nothing happened to me" I kissed his cheek and sat back.

"Sorry," He muttered forcing a long drink of lemonade down his throat. His eyes glanced from me to his family before returning to the floor.

"What was that?" his dad asked starring at Silent in an interested type way. The same way white coats looked at him. I immediately stiffened up and scooted closer to him grabbing his hand.

"When Silent gets mad like that he looses control and goes into a full instinct mode. His instincts are to protect the people he cares about" I whispered, but was heard.

"Has it happened before?"

"Yes, three times." I said slowly, "When we were 9 and I was being taken for more testing. In Antarctica when I was 12 and I wouldn't wake up. The day he met Sound"

"Wait you guys were in Antarctica?" Austin asked leaning back in his chair, "No way"

"Yeah we did. Because this moron can't tell south from east" I flicked Silent in the head. I still remember that day.

_Flash Back!_

_Silent POV age 12_

_I landed fast in a snow cave setting Shadow on the ground. I ripped off my jacket and wrapped it around her._

_She starred up at me with cold brown eyes. Her skin looked blue and she was shivering. Plus there was frost bite on her back and wings from flying._

"_You're going to be ok Shadow" I called over the hollowing wind. She shivered rubbing her arms to try and get some warmth._

"_N-No I'm not Silent!" She called back her entire body shaking, "IT hurts to move, I can't fly. Just go find a radio station or something and be safe" I shook my head and began building a wall of snow._

"_I'm not leaving you Shadow. Remember our deal? Friends forever. Together foever" I dropped to the ground pulling Shadow against me. I slowly pulled us against the snow wall. She pressed herself against me shivering._

"_Don't go to sleep Shadow" I whispered in her ear an hour later. Shadow didn't respond. I nudged her. Nothing. _

"_Shadow No Sleeping" I moved her head from against my chest. Her eyes were closed, her breathing heavy. I shot up to my feet, "No Shadow. Shit come on wake up" I pleaded. She didn't move. I shook her harder._

"_Damn it Shadow. Wake up!" I Screamed. She didn't move. I screamed and something inside me snapped. I shot to my feet and began increasing the size of the snow wall._

_Next thing I knew half the cave entrance was covered in snow. I blinked and shook my head going back to Shadow. I pulled her to me and rubbed her arms trying to get the blood flowing._

"_Come on Shadow" I Whispered shaking her harder. I rubbed her back banging my hand against it. I heard a muddled sound but it didn't come from Shadow._

_Erasers rammed threw the snow wall sending snow all over us. I jumped to my feet shaking off the snow. I staggered back on numb legs. They simply laughing raising there guns. _

_They fired and a dart launched into my upper arm. Everything blurred and I passed out knowing I was in deep shit._

_End of Flashback_

"That was worse than the submarine" I said shivering.

"No nothing was worse than that" Silent replied slowly.

"What about the trip to Japan?"

"Well maybe that"

"Where haven't you guys gone?" His mom asked. We looked at each other.

"Australia"

**Authors note- Well everyone there's another chapter. And the next chapter of Gang Flock will be up soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Zack POV

I sat on the floor, legs crossed, between the twins. Both who were leaning forward studying the movie shelf. Bright and Talia were on one recliner while Sound had a seat on the couch. The twins would sit with him while I got the other recliners and I leaned back and grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the bowl shoving it in my mouth.

"I want to watch Finding Nemo!" I said around a mouth full of popcorn. Bright gave me a look and I quickly finished chewing before speaking, "Please!"

"No bud, Ian and I are going to watch paranormal activity 4" Leo said pulling it off the shelf reading the back of the movie case. I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Well can I watch it?" Both of the twins laughed.

"Nope, your mom would kill us if we let you watch this movie. Its very scary" Bright said grabbing the movie from Leo, putting the disk in the DVD player. "I've already seen 1-3"

"It can't be that scary" I insisted, "I grew up in a dog crate, I've fought erasers, been tested on, had open heart surgery while awake, It can't be too scary" They looked at each other skeptical. I was going to watch this movie weather they let me or not. I had seen stuff normal adults would be horrified to see? Ever seen a monkey torn to shreds by erasers? Probably not but it's scary. Then to have them shove you out there with them? Even scarier.

"Ok you asked for it" I jumped up climbing in the recliner while Leo flicked off the lights. The movie began…

Shadow POV

"But I never want to go to Australia" I said nodding my head swiftly. Silent rolled his eyes tightening his grip on my waist. I was sitting in his lap, his chest pressed against my back. His arm was around my waist, the other one on his lemonade glass.

"Why not?" Luke asked, "What's so bad about Australia?" I winced and sighed. Australia was a bad place. One of the biggest schools in the world was there. I've been there once when I was very young. When Venom was still alive.

Venom. God no one knew how much I missed him. He had been the other one there for me when we were moved from school to school. We were never separated, not once. Just because of Venom's temper. He was always in the crate next to me, or chained up next to me in a cell. He use to sing to me at night before we went to sleep. He gave me some of his food when I was in bad shake. But most of all he was just…there for me. Just him being there was all I ever needed. Then he was gone.,

I had felt so hollow after that. I rarely ate, when I was experimented on, I never screamed or whined or begged to be let free. I had lost everything to me. Then Silent came along. He was just this little boy thrown into Venom's old crate. He was barely breathing and had his eyes open. He had become my new friend.

_Shadow you ok? _ I blinked rapidly and looked back at Silent nodding slowly. He set his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck softly. _You sure?_

**_I'm Fine. Just had a small flash back_** I sent back. I cleared my throat looking back up at Luke answering his question.

"There's this huge school building there, but we have no way of taking it out. So we don't want to get to close" I said slowly. He raised his eye brows nodding slowly.

"Eventually we'll get rid of that place" Silent said taking a sip of his lemonade, finishing the glass.

"All of them?"

"As many as I can before I die" I gripped his hand tightly. I didn't even want to hear him say that word. Him dieing. I never wanted it to happen. I knew it would in like 80 years or so. But still. "And that wont be for a long time" He added quickly gripping my hand back. He was gripping my hand so hard it hurt.

"So how long have you two known each other?" I snuggled against Silent's shoulder grinning

"13 years or so" Silent answered absent mindedly running his fingers threw my hair. I shivered when his fingers draped over my neck.

"And How long have you been together?" Silent's dad asked taking a long gulp of lemonade.

"That I'm not sure of…" I said looking up at Silent, "Officially 3 months. Unofficially 2 years." He snorted. "I mean how many times have we kissed?"

"Four before we were together, after that I have no idea" Cici sat up straight in her chair.

"What?! How could you do that? Before you were even together?!" She was over reacting.

"Calm down Cici it's not like he killed anyone" I paused, "Wait do Whitecoats count?" She shrieked and raced back inside slamming the door behind her. Silent held out his fist and I bumped his with mine.

"Any who" I cleared my throat, "Two of the kisses were under mistletoes on Christmas." I grinned, "That third was to shut me up"

"And the fourth was to reassure her I wouldn't leave" Silent finished, kissing the top of my head. I froze on the spot. He did promise he would never leave me… But he did! He left me and the flock for two months!

"But you did" my lips barely moved but everyone heard me say it. Silent gripping me tighter, my waist now hurting me from the tight grip.

"It was only temporary" He mumbled. I shot up to my feet, my hands curled into fists.

"But you still left!" I yelled two months worth of rage spilling out, "You left me for months after you promised me we wouldn't split up!" He stood up walking towards me.

"Lower your voice" I only raised it.

"Why? Why do I have to lower my voice Silent? Afraid everyone will know how you left me?" I shrieked. His family had slowly made there way inside.

Suddenly he gripped my upper arms tightly and slammed me into the wall of the house. He stared at me, his left eye now uncovered by his hair. I could see the red, with the black spiral.

"I told you It wouldn't be forever" He whispered lowly, "I wanted to get to know my family"

"I'm your family Silent. Me and Zack were your family. So are Bright and Talia and the twins! Were your family to, and you just walked out on us!" My voice cracked at the last syllable as tears flooded my eyes, "Why…"

"I know you are. I know all of you guys are my family. But I have my parents, two brothers, a sister"

"a Jerk of a sister"

"Besides the point. I wanted to get to know them Shadow. All my life this is what I've wanted. To know where I came from, what they were like. You have the same wish too. You always tell me how much you would love to meet your parents" He leaned closer and kissed a tear off my cheek.

"But I wouldn't let them tare me away from Flock!" I pushed at his chest but he didn't move, "Let go of me!"

"No. Not until you listen to me" He hissed, "Look if you didn't want me to leave then you should have told me, I would have stayed with you" He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "I know I've told you this before and I meant it. I have and always will love you Shadow. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side" He let go of me and stepped back. I slid down the wall so I was sitting and put my head in my hands.

"I never wanted you to leave. I'll never want any of you guys to leave. I already lost Venom and I couldn't loose you too ok? We barely knew these people and you went to live with them. I was scared ok? I was terrified that next time I saw you it would be hanging from a fence at the school dead. I didn't know if they were whitecoats in disguise or anything" I pulled my knees to my chest leaning my head against them.

Silent knelt in front of me leaning his head against mine.

"You haven't lost me. I could feel that I trusted them ok?" He whispered, "And I'm still here now. And I always will be" I lifted my head to look at him and smiled softly. He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No more crying ok? I hate seeing you so upset" I wiped the rest of the tears on my sleeve.

"So you wont leave anymore?" I asked slowly. He gave me a half cracked smile and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Never again" I Smiled and leaned against him. "I Love you Shadow"

"I love you too Silent"

* * *

**Authors note- Longest chapter i've ever posted! Anyways. is anyone even reading this? If so could u review? I need to know who reads this BESIDES YOU SILENT *Death Glare***


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Shadow POV

The fly to the flock's house was quiet. I could help but keep my mind on my older brother who I missed dearly. He was one of the coolest guys you would ever meet. He came into his powers before me but always made me feel special. He could move things with his mind and turn invisible. As well as read minds of course.

"You ok?" I didn't answer Silent as I gave my wings an extra stroke pushing myself ahead of him. He copied me lowering him self closer to me. I could barely feel his breathe on my neck.

"I know your thinking about Venom. And it's not your fault he died." My wings slapped hard against my back as I dove down to the ground. I didn't open them as I crashed down into the flocks back yard. I tumbled and rolled scraping up my knee. I stood and dusted myself off as Silent landed calmly.

"The hell was that?" He snapped, "You could have been killed!" I rolled my eyes and turned walking towards the back porch.

"I controlled the air" I whispered, "made my landing lighter" I pushed open the back door of the house and walked inside.

"Were home," Silent called walking in behind me. I could hear everyone in the living room watching a movie. I crossed my arms and abruptly walked into the room. The living room opened so when you entered you were behind the couch and chairs. So no one saw me enter, they were too focused on Paranormal Activity 4. I glared at the back of Leos head and walked up to him. I was standing right over top of him when…

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him letting out a high pitched shriek. Everyone shot to there feet and screamed. I Stepped back and crossed my arms raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Hey Shadow…" Leo mumbled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He looked anywhere but at me. Three steps forward brought be directly in front of him. I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down to my eye level, since I was a few inches shorter than him.

"The hell do you think your doing?" I Snapped, "Are you insane? Showing a 5 year old a horror movie! You know how real his dreams can get!" Leo cleared his throat and looked away.

"He said he could handle it" Ian offered trying to help out his twin. I kept my grip on Leo but turned my head to see Ian.

"I will burn you boy. Stay the hell out of this. I already saw Leo let him watch the movie." I glared at Leo again and let him go. "Come on baby let's go home and get you to be" I bent down and picked up Zack, who immediately clung to me.

"Silent. I'm taking Zachary home. Deal with the idiots please" He nodded his head. I turned and walked past everyone and out the back door.

Silent POV

I waited until I couldn't hear Shadow's wings beating before turning on the twins. They stepped back so they were against the couch. If they wanted they could both flip over the couch, shove it towards me and take off before I could even get up.

"As much as I want to kick your ass right now for showing my son that horror movie. I won't" They stared at me in shock. "I'm Serious"

"What?! Why?" Both twins managed to gasp out at the same time. I hate it when they do that.

"Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?"

"Nope" "I'm good"

"That's what I thought. Anyways, I realized that when Shadow scared you guys everyone jumped except Zack. He didn't look until he heard our voices." I paused, "Were cool for now. But if you ever show my son another horror movie, I'll kill you" They nodded numbly.

"Now I'm headed back to Shadow's. We have school tomorrow." I started for the door, "But we will be back here tomorrow. Your sorry asses are starting school too. Don't need this flock full of idiots." I grinned to myself and walked out into the cool night. I pushed open my black wings and took to the sky. I gave them a hard stroke and took to the sky.

When I arrived at the house Shadow was closing Zack's door having already put him to sleep. It took a while to get him to sleep, so I was glad he went down easily.

I snuck up behind Shadow and put one arm around her waist. My other hand covering her mouth. She yelped and twisted in my arms. I had covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake Zack. See? I can be a considerate person.

"You're so freaking evil!" She exclaimed punching me in the chest. I winced.

"Not my fault you're easy to scare" She hit me again glaring and ducked under my arm pushing her way into her room. I, of course, followed her shutting the door behind her.

"You ok Shadow?" I asked slowly leaning against the wall. She had her back to me digging around in her dresser for some PJ'S. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants and one of my shirts.

"I'm sorry ok?" She pulled off her shirt and threw it aside, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your family." She kicked off her jeans and threw them in the hamper.

"Hm?" Was all I could manage to say. I looked her up and down and couldn't help but smirk. Shadow sighed and looked over her shoulder at me.

"I said I was sorry for ya know breaking down like that." She turned to face me and I stepped closer tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Its fine. No harm done" She sighed quietly and looked away. She grabbed the Pajamas off the dresser and pulled them on. Only buttoning the top three buttons on the shirt.

While I changed in my PJ's, which were only sweat pants, she climbed into bed. I flicked off the light and walked back to the bed. Shadow already had her eyes closed and was trying to sleep. I sighed and unconsciously ran a hand threw her hair before climbing up beside her. I leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Shadow" She rolled so the weight of her body was against me.

"I love you too Silent" She whispered softly. She scooted closer and put an arm over me to hold me where I was. I shifted her so she was tucked under me and closed my eyes.

"Good night" I whispered. She buried her head in my neck.

"Good night"

* * *

**Authors Note- HEY EVERYONE I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING! At first it was Exams for the end of the school year. Then out of no where i had a seizure in the middle of the night! So i was in the hospital for 2 days. Then ive had doctors appointments and been between my mom and dads houses. So i'll try to post more often**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Silent POV

A light tap on the bedroom door awoke me from my sleep. There was only one person who would be up at 2 in the morning and knocking on our bedroom door. Carefully I moved Shadow off me, without waking her, and walked to the door.

Zack stood outside the door in his Pajamas holding the teddy bear Shadow had gotten him for his 3rd birthday. At times like this he looked so young. He's only 5 but he acts a lot older.

"Hey bud, you ok?" I crouched in front of him. He shook his head and I pulled him into a hug. "Bad dream?" He nodded shakily. I picked him up and carried him to his room. I shut the door, set him on his bed, and sat down by him.

"What happened in your dream?" I asked. Zack sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"You and Mommy got into a fight and you left. You found someone else but she didn't like mommy and shot her" He looked up at me with broken eyes, "You won't leave again right?"

I bit my lip and forced myself to nod. I would not leave again. If Shadow and I got into a fight I would stay. Not for Shadow but for Zack.

"Of course; I love you and your mother very much. I won't leave again" I leaned closer and kissed his forehead. "Now you really should get some rest. We have school tomorrow." He cocked his head to the side and looked at me. He wanted to ask me something but instead he lay down and closed his eyes. I tucked the blanket up to his chin and smiled.

"Good Night Zachary." I whispered.

* * *

"I say we just skip this after noon!" I exclaimed sitting down at one of the lunch tables. Shadow sat across from me and rolled her eyes.

"I have work today so I won't be going to my after noon classes." She countered taking a bite out of her cheese burger.

"Then I'm not going to class. I'll pick up Zack at the end of the day if you'd like" I smiled, "So you don't have to spend your lunch hour picking him up." She smiled and leaned over the table kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'll be home by 5. The Flock Should be at the house around 6:30." I nodded as I listened to her talk the rest of lunch.

* * *

I walked down the hall towards the preschool room and waited outside. There were several moms standing around out there waiting for there kids. They all gave me odd stares as I waited.

When the teacher let the kids go Zack was one of the first ones out the door. He had an uneasy look on his face. He scanned all the faces then frowned and did it again before finding me. He slowly walked over.

"Dad? Why are you picking me up? Did something happen to mom?" His voice was lower on the last sentence. I gave a half smile and ruffled his hair.

"No Bud. I just told mom that I would pick you up so she could get out of work earlier. The Flocks coming over for dinner tonight" I set a hand on his shoulder as we headed for the door.

"Excuse me! Are you Zachary's Father?" Someone behind us called. I turned to see his teacher standing there her hands on her hips. I gripped Zack's shoulder a bit tighter and nodded my head. She looked me up and down skeptical.

"According to Zack and his mother you haven't been in the picture recently." She crossed her arms and walked closer, "Now I don't tend to get into families personal lives but I want to know some things. Zack came to school the other day with bruises up and down his arms and on his shoulders. When his mother arrived she seemed to have no concern for his bruises or the ones she herself had."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, "That I beat my family?"

"That's one way to put it. Anyways I would like to come to your home tonight and check things out. If you refuse my simple offer I will be forced to call child protective services on you and have your son sent to a family that will care for him" This Woman had some nerve. My hand curled into a fist behind my back and I forced a smile.

"We would love to have you over for dinner tonight." She looked at me then Zack who kept his eyes on the ground.

"I'll be there at 8 o'clock sharp." She walked past me her heels clicking the entire way. I walked with Zack out of the school and down the road. I stopped at the street corner and knelt by him.

"Alright. Show me the bruises" He slipped off his jacket and pushed his sleeves up to his shoulders. It was covered in bruises and scraps; and the underside of his arm had a cut that was stitched up.

"There's a cut across my back too, but mom stitched it and said it would be healed by tomorrow." I winced as I traced my fingers over the bruises.

"How did this happen?" He put his jacket back on and zipped it up.

"Mommy and I were attacked on the way home the other day. There weren't many erasers only six or seven. She told me not to tell you unless you asked about it. It wasn't too bad. I took out three of them. Please don't be mad, I don't like it when you're mad." I sighed and gripped his shoulders lightly.

"Zack you need to tell me when you guys get attacked ok? I'm not mad at you or Shadow. So don't worry about it. Let's get home; you can help me with dinner" I stood up and started to walk. Zack walked along side me and kept glancing at me. I knew he was worried about me and Shadow, and that we might have to relocate again. So I did something unlike me.

I reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. He smiled up at me and squeezed my hand back. He walked a bit closer to me the entire way home.

* * *

**Authors Note- Here's another installment of Our Flock! On Request from Silent himself! Maybe now he'll stop nagging me and work on his story! You guys should check out his page.**

** u/4527264/Silent516**

**See More adventures of Shadow and Silent and the flock on his page!**

**~Shadow**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Silent POV

When we got home I jumped threw the shower to get cleaned up then checked on dinner. Shadow said we were having roast, so the meat had been in the crock pot. I just had to add the vegetable. I began chopping carrots and potatoes into pieces. I knew how to cook and so did Shadow and the Twins. Shadow taught me and together we taught the twins. Shadow learned to cook from Zak. Zak Parker Talon.

Zak was a whitecoat at the school. Not to be confused with our son Zack. Zak was a good white coat who felt sorry for us. None of the other experiments; Just our group, because we kept hope and did what we could to protect each other. He was in his forties and always tried to protect us just like we did for one another.

He kept Shadow from being the bait for the new eraser testing. He kept the twins from being combined. Literally they wanted to combine the twins and make them one. He was one of the best people I knew. That's why out Zack was named the way he was named.

Zak helped Shadow and I escape the day we did. We were only 9 and didn't have any idea what we were doing. But we were smart enough to know that when he told us to run, we were supposed to run. He had let us out in the yard with a large group of experiments. None could fly like us.

The Force field was down and we made our way out. The only flaw was this was our first real time flying, and I didn't go high enough over the chain linked fence. There was barbed wire on top and it snagged my pant leg and hooked me there. Instead of leaving me, Shadow saved me.

I still remember a few experiments that were like us at The School. Memory, Raymond, Terra, and Ventus. They were a group like us that watched out for one another. Then one day Terra disappeared. Then Raymond. Then Ventus. I Can still remember the terrified look Memory gave me as the took her from her crate and carried her down the hall. This was at the school in Australia. I was only 5 at the time. From there I was taken to The School in California where I met Shadow.

I was snapped away from my thoughts when Shadow walked in the front door. I glanced at the clock. Two hours had passed and I hadn't even started chopping the carrots yet. I quickly started chopping them then shoved them in the crock pot.

"Hey Bud" Shadow kissed the top of Zacks head then walked over and kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks again for picking him up." I leaned against the counter and wrapped my arms around her.

"Anytime" I said glancing at Zack, "Can I talk to you in our room?" She raised her eyebrows but nodded. We walked in there and shut the door. Zack hopefully couldn't hear us.

"So what's this about an eraser attack?" I asked keeping calm. She swore softly to herself as she sat on the bed.

"Zack and I got attacked the other day. There were only 7 of them. It was no big deal I handled it." I walked closer to her so I was right in front of her. Since she was sitting I looked down at her. Her eyes refused to meet mine.

"No Big deal? What if they had kidnapped you again? Or Zack?" my tone sharpened before I could stop it, "Do you what would happen? They would drag your happy asses back to the school where I may never see you again! You could be killed or sent half way across the world! You two could have died! You could have ended up just like Memory!" The last sentence came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Silent…" Shadow began. She knew who Memory was as well as Raymond, Terra, and Ventus. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal..."

"Not that big of a deal? And what would happen if the flock and I didn't rescue you in time? You could be dead right now hung to the chain link fence by your neck. Besides now they know were here and they think it's just you and Zack here. So there going to send more erasers after us!"

"I didn't think..."

"Don't interrupt me!" I Scolded, "You never think! You can't just live off of instinct Shadow. I love you as a member of this family, as a girlfriend, and a leader. I would hate to see anything happen to you and you know that" I ran a hand threw my hair and grabbed her hand.

"Silent I'm so so sorry I thought I could handle it. Tonight I'll talk to the flock and see about them coming to stay here. There is an extra bedroom for the twins and Bright, Sound can take the couch, and I'm sure Talia and Zack can share a room" She smiled sadly, "Does that sound good?" I nodded.

"I just can't stand to loose you guys. You guys are all I have besides my parents. But there not the same. Promise me you'll tell me if something else bad happens?" She gripped my hand tighter and nodded.

"I Promise I will." I smiled lightly and leaned down brushing my lips over hers softly. She smiled and pulled away a moment later.

"I really need to shower before the flock gets here." She stood up and grabbed a change of clothes and a towel. I suddenly remembered the teacher coming over.

"Oh Shit. Shadow that reminds me." She stopped and looked at me, "Zack's teacher saw the bruises on both of you and thinks I'm beating you, and is coming over for dinner tonight to evaluate our home. If we don't let her she'll call child protective services on us." Shadow swore loudly.

"Damn it. Well I'm still going to shower, I reek of saw dust. Tell the flock what's going on when they get here" She pecked me on the cheek and walked past me to the bathroom across the hall. I sighed and sat down on the bed putting my head in my hands.

What I wouldn't do to keep this family safe.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Leo POV

The Flock and I showed up Shadow's house a little after 6. Sound and Ian were talking loudly about a football game afterwards. Bright, Talia, and I were talking about our flock leaders. We were beginning to worry about them. They had kind of ditched us and were using this dinner to try to make it up to us.

We landed on the front door step and I knocked on the door. I could see Zack watching TV threw the front windows. Soon Silent opened the door and motioned us in. We all sat in the living room.

"So where's our Fearless Flock Leader" Ian asked a hint of amusement in his voice. Talia hit him on the shoulder.

"She's in the shower. Now you guys really need to behave tonight. Zack's teacher is coming here to check out our house" Silent answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why would they do that" Silent went off into telling us about what happened when he picked up Zack and how they had gotten attacked. It seemed like the school knew we were in the area. We would have to move again.

"Does this mean were moving again?" Talia asked sadly. Silent sighed and ran I hand threw his hair.

"If were careful we should be fine here. But me and Shadow want you guys to come live here with us. We have an extra room. We already planned it out. The twins and Bright in that room" I nodded as he continued, "Sound on the couch, and Talia will share a room with Zack. Everyone cool with that"

"Sounds good dude put this asshole is sleeping on the floor" I said smacking my twin brother on the back of the head. He punched my in the side.

"Of course pick on the blind kid!" I rolled my eyes and put him in a head lock, but he struggled and sent us down to the floor. I kept him held tightly and turned him shoving a knee into his back grabbing his arm twisting it behind him.

"Who's the superior twin?" I called. Ian struggled, "Say it!"

"Never!" I twisted his arm harder and he winced. "Fine I'll say it!" I released him and stood up. Hr grumbled under his breath.

"Huh? What was that?" He rolled his sightless eyes.

"Fine! Leo is the Superior Twin! There I said it!" I laughed as he grumbled and sat on the other side of the couch. I sat back down by Bright and grinned triumphantly.

"You two are idiots" Silent grumbled, I ignored him as Shadow came out of her room running a brush there her partially dried hair.

"Hey Guys I thought I heard you guys out here." She walked over and pecked Silent on the cheek before sitting on his lap.

"You guys know about tonight right?" We all nodded, "And you are to address us as Sasha and Christopher" Silent growled softly and Shadow elbowed him, "Sound will be Sebastian, And Bright will be called..." She trailed off letting bright fill in the blank.

"Um…Oh I know! Brittney! Call me Brit" Ian and Silent both snorted laughs. "What? There's nothing wrong with Brittney!" I patted the top of her head.

"Sure there isn't Bright. Sure there isn't"

Shadow POV

I threw my hair up into a high pony tail before going to check on the dinner. I gave the roast a quick stir and turned down the heat on it. It was done. There was a loud knock on the door that made everyone flinch. I walked over to the door with Silent and opened it.

"Mrs. Berry it's so good to see you. Please come in" She smiled warmly at me and stepped in. I showed her into the living room.

"Mrs. Berry? Like Strawberry?" I heard Ian muttered and Bright giggle.

"Mrs. Berry these are mine and S-Christopher's siblings. Bright is my younger sister. Leo and Ian are my younger brothers. Ian is blind" They waved, "Sebastian is Chris's younger brother and Talia is his younger sister."

"And they all live here?" I slowly nodded.

"There moving in anyways. We've always been a close family." The Twins snorted and got elbowed in the stomach.

"Now that everyone's met why don't we start dinner?" Silent Sugggested. Everyone nodded.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a herd of elephant!" Ian complained as we sat down. I began serving dinner then sat down myself. The teacher watched our every moves. This was going to be a long night.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Silent POV

"Go Long!" Leo shouted throwing the football. I Caught in Midair and went racing down the yard only to be tackled by Ian a foot or two before the end field.

After dinner the twins had decided on a game of football and me and Zack had joined them. It was me, Shadow and Leo against Ian, Sound, and Zack. Bright and Talia were pretending to be cheerleaders. Bright cheering for us, Talia for the other team.

(**Bold=Silent **_Italics=Shadow))_

_Do you think the teacher suspects anything suspicious of us?_

I Jumped startled at her voice and quickly turned to look behind me. Shadow wasn't watching me, she was getting ready for Zack to head her way with the ball.

**Not that I know of, her mind is blocked. **

_I noticed, that makes me worry…_

**At least she's gone now.**

_Yeah, the way she looked at us, it was like we were killers or something._

**Well…**

_Alright smart ass. White Coats, Erasers, and Flyboys don't count! Or anyone that threatens the family. Those people deserve to die. I mean innocent people, like the ones at school or out on the streets._

**Not all of them are so innocent don't ya think?**

Shadow didn't answer me as she skids across the grass tackling Zack to the ground. He easily kicked her off, with a hard kick to the stomach, and got to the touch down line. Ian and Sound slapped high fives with each other then Zack.

"Beginners luck!" Leo shouted anger on his face. Our family is very competitive. This football game may go on for another hour or so, maybe even all night.

"Say what you want, its 3 to 4. We have the lead so bring it on!" Sound yelled back, a stupid grin on his face. I don't like that kid…

We reset our positions and the game went on. After another hour of playing we were tied at 22. I told you this game escalates quickly. Each of us had some kind of wound from being tackled. I panted, out of breath, and looked up at the other team.

"One more point and we call it game got it?" I spit some blood on the ground and nodded my head in response to Shadow, who had a split lip. The Twins, Sound, and Zack all agreed. We were all panting and breathing heavily.

Ian handed off the ball to Sound and he charged forward. Ian tried to run past me but I shoved him to the ground and held him there. Ian tossed the ball and Zack caught it mid-air, at the same time Shadow did. This is how the match has been going, because Shadow won't lay a finger on Zack. Neither will I, but Ian has no problem tackling him.

This time Shadow did something unlike her. She kicked Zack's feet out from under him making them both fall to the ground. Shadow snatched the ball and started for the other end while Zack was getting up. Sound beat her to it and tackled her, hard.

They slid across the ground and fought for the ball. Shadow had her nails practically digging into the ball, and Sound had a firm grip. She wrapped one leg around his, the other braced against the ground and flipped them so she was over him the ball in her arms.

I started towards them ready to help her when all of a sudden a scream of pain ripped threw the air. When I looked up at them Sound was on his feet and had the ball, Shadow was on the ground her hands wrapped around her stomach and chest. My pace immediately increased to a run and I was there in a second.

I had Sound by the front of his shirt in no time. His eyes seemed panicked and he had dropped the football. He tried to say something but all he could do was stutter.

"Silent! I didn't mean to hurt her…" He managed to get out his eyes going to Shadow, "Really! I was just trying to get the ball, I kneed her in the ribs and I guess it was a bit to hard."

"A bit too hard? A bit too hard!" I hissed, "I have never. Ever! Heard her scream in pain like that. I'm so going to kick your ass!" Then it happened. I punched him hard in the jaw and shoved him to the ground hard.

I was about to hit him again when all of a sudden. I felt weak. My legs gave out and I fell. I couldn't see the yard anymore. All I saw was darkness, and then I realized what was going on.

My eyes remained open as I stared out into my vision of the future…

_Vision_

_Four hooded figures were standing around, there faces hidden. The room they were in was pure white with tools around them; Like it was the school; Scientific tools._

_"Do you have his location?" A female asked. One of them held out a piece of paper and she opened it. She pulled her hood down, and I could only see the back of her head. It was long curly brown hair. _

_"Excellent. We get to him and we get our revenge. He wont stand a chance against us right." She laughed and rubbed her hands together._

_"Exactly. He'll pay for the hell he put us threw." One of the guys laughed and removed his hood. His blonde hair was shaggy and covered most of his face and eyes. The rest removed there hoods as well._

_"I'm going to be the one to kill him understood?" The three boys nodded as the girl spoke. They turned and headed for the door. I knew who they were._

_It was my old friends. Terra, Ventus, Raymond, and Memory._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Silent POV

When my eyes opened again I wasn't in the front yard anymore. I sat up quickly and looked around. The room was dark but I could make out my surroundings. I was in mine and Shadow's room lying on the bed, and I was alone.

Getting shakily to my feet, stumbling a bit, I made it to the door. I was sweating horribly and felt like I was about to drop. My legs were like jello and barely able to hold me up. Pushing open the door I made my way into the living room then to the kitchen.

I ripped open the fridge in a desperate attempt for something cold to drink. I grabbed a can of sprite and slammed the door shut. I down the can in one gulp before crushing it and dropped it to the floor.

I put my arm against the fridge door leaning against it. My breathing was uneven and heavy as I closed my eyes. I heard rustling behind me but didn't look up.

"Silent? Are you ok?" Talia asked softly. I moved my head, and opened my eyes, to look at her. She was standing in the living room, with surprisingly the rest of the flock.

"I'm fine, it's just really hot in here. Could you turn on the AC?" She gave me a concerned look then went to turn it on. I could feel the room cool instantly but my body still felt hot and unstable. Stupid visions.

I closed my eyes again and slid down the fridge to the floor. I could still the vision playing back in my head. They were after me; my old friends were after me. My old friends were alive and they were out to kill me.

"God they can't be back" I mumbled, "Not like this…" Without thinking my hand launched out to the side and slammed threw the wall. I yanked my fist out of the hole in the wall and sighed getting to my feet.

I turned towards the flock surveying the group. Zack was sitting on the floor against the couch in his racecar pajamas, his eyes on his matchbox car. Talia sat near him her eyes on me.

Bright was talking quietly to Leo who was listening intently, nodding occasionally. Ian was watching me with his sightless eyes, his gaze was held just above my eyebrows, and Sound was adjusting the bandages on his jaw. Good I hoped he was hurt.

"How long was I out?" I asked crossing my arms. Bright and Leo's conversation ended at my sudden speaking.

"A few hours, its 3 in the morning" Ian explained. I was out for about 6 hours? Jeez.

"All of you guys stayed up? For me?"

"Not for you, even though we were deathly worried, but for Shadow." Bright moved a bit so I could see her.

Shadow as lying on the couch her eyes closed, her breathing shallow. One of her arms was draped over her body the other dangling off the couch. Zack was sitting right there with her, his hand holding the one dangling.

"When Sound kneed her in the ribs, one of them bent inwards a bit." Leo explained, "It cracked her sternum and she passed out from the pain. She's alive, but if we don't figure out what to do she could die." I walked closer and knelt by Shadow, gently placing my hand over her sternum. I pressed gently against it and her entire body jerked.

"Her ribs will heal eventually, so will her sternum. She should be fine" I kissed her forehead softly, "You guys can go to bed if you want"

"Its alright we don't mind staying up," Bright insisted. I forced myself to smile at her.

"Its fine. And since Shadow's on the couch, Bright you can take my bed and Sound can sleep in the twins room." She nodded and yawned making her way to my room. After saying goodnight to everyone they disappeared into there rooms. Except Zack. He watched me carefully as if I would disappear.

"Daddy? Why did you faint earlier?" He asked suddenly. I sighed and patted to the spot next to me on the floor. I had moved a bit so I was giving Shadow some breathing room. He crawled over and into my lap instead.

"Back when I was your age 'The School' messed with my brain and eyes. So reality seems to be like mended around what I see. So I get visions of something that are going to happen, but only what I'm suppose to stop." I explained. He watched me taking in every word I said.

"Will I ever have those?"

"Hopefully not. There not fun to have" He yawned and curled himself against my chest. "Go to sleep bud I'll be here in the morning" He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. I could hear him lightly snoring and knew he was out.

While everyone slept I stayed up thinking. I had so much on my mind.

1. Why were my old friends trying to kill me?

2. Is Shadow really going to be ok?

3. When to pound Sounds face in?

4. Will Zack ever have visions?

5. And what the hell is wrong with my life.

I stayed deep in thought the entire night until a loud noise ripped me from my thoughts.

* * *

**Authors note- Chapter 38 here it is! Maybe now Silent wont be so cruel to me!**

**~Shadow**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Silent POV

I was ripped from my thoughts by a loud whimper. I turned my head to look over at Shadow. She was from what I could see awake and in horrible pain. She raised her arm and put her hand on her forehead. She tried sitting up only to fall back again.

Moving Zack carefully off my lap I moved over closer to her. She didn't seem to notice me. I reached out and moved her hand off of her chest and gripped it in mine.

"Shadow? How ya feeling?" I asked softly. She whimpered in response and tried to sit herself up again. I gently pushed her back down. "Don't move you could hurt yourself more."

"My chest hurts" She mumbled pulling her hand off her forehead putting it over her chest. She pushed against it and hissed in pain. "What happened?"

"Sound kneed you in the ribs and one of them cracked your sternum." She groaned letting her head fall against the arm rest.

"Remind me to murder that kid, this seriously freaking hurts!" Shadow exclaimed. I laughed lightly and ran my fingers threw her hair.

"Already broke his jaw or at least fractured it" She smiled.

"Good he deserved it" She shifted around on the couch, "Could you get me a drink or something?" I nodded and kissed her cheek before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked back out.

I helped her sit up as much as I could and brought the water bottle to her lips. She downed half the bottle before I pulled it away from her lips. I set it back on the table and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I had a vision today' I finally managed to get out after a few minutes of silence. She turned her head to look at me and reached out touching my cheek.

"What was it about?"

"My old friends, Memory, Raymond, Terra, and Ventus. There alive, there coming to find me"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, there coming to find me. So they can kill me" She shot up panicked them put a hand to her chest crying out in pain. I pushed her back down.

"Kill you? They can't kill you! I wont let them!" She tried to get up, "No don't stop me, I'm going to kick some ass before I let anything happen to you"

"I'll be alright, I wouldn't have seen it happen if I wasn't suppose to stop it." I paused and lowered my voice, "Besides how strong could they be? I'm like a super hero over here, and I have the rest of the flock as well. Its 8 against 4. We have twice the man power."

"I can't fight in this condition" She sighed, "Zack and Talia aren't strong enough for fighting against mutants our age. That cuts your team down to 5."

I ran my hand threw my hair. I hadn't thought about this. Shadow could barely move let alone fight. Zack was barely 5 and Talia was heading towards 9. They weren't nearly strong enough to take on my old friends.

"I can fight, don't count me out" Shadow and I turned our heads to the other end of the couch where Zack was now sitting up. "If it means keeping this family safe then I'll fight too." I sighed. Damn mind reading child.

"Zachary, your only 5 years old. You don't need to be fighting for you life, leave this to the grown ups"

"What grown ups? You two are barely 18 years old! This entire group is made up of kids, just because your older doesn't mean your wiser. I may only be 5 but If it means protecting everyone in this flock I'll risk my life to do so!" Zack exclaimed determination in his voice.

"Zack baby listen to me" Shadow tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen.

"No mom, you listen. I'm more intelligent than both of you combined so listen here. It's going to take more than 5 of us to take on this evil group of assholes!" I shot to my feet.

"Zachary Michael Blackwood! You watch your mouth right now!" I snapped, "There not evil, they were good people who were raised in hell. There not assholes of any kind. If I have to fight them I will. Your mother and I lead this flock, this family. That was decided way before you were created. Now I want your ass in your room til I decide to let you out" My voice was cold and threatening. Zack stared me down.

"This is totally unfair!"

"Life isn't fair, now go to your room and go to bed"

"But…"

"No buts Zachary go!" He turned and stomped off down the hall to his room.

"I hate you!" He yelled then his door slammed. I sighed sitting down on the floor putting my head in my hands.

"I did the right thing right Shadow?" I asked softly. She reached out and stroked my hair.

"He needs to be disciplined. I think you were right with everything you said."

"Then why do I feel like I did something wrong?"


End file.
